


Prevarication

by Selinawen



Series: IsaKazu [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Suicide Attempt, This is the real Kazuaki by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuaki is a Lit Major in University and doesn't have much friends. One day, he meets a boy on the rooftop and decides that he should try to befriend him. Hopefully the friendship could blossom into something else in time.</p><p>This is Souma and not Shuu, so it's totally fluff without the murder. But he's still Souma, so he can't exactly be too affectionate so there's that as well. Good luck Kazu-kun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it an encounter of fate or?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Selina here! I'm finally starting on my first chaptered fic for this fandom! This will mostly be fluff really, I hope that it'll be enjoyable in one way or another owo
> 
> (yes, I have fallen into ShuuKazu(-kun) hell so deep that IsaKazu becomes a thing to me welp)

It is three past seven. Friday evening.

The last bell rang across the campus, signalling the end of the day. Along the pathway leading towards the main gate, students could be seen making their way back home.

The boy with wavy blond hair looks up from his book in the library, staring up at the clock from afar for a while before shoving his laptop and books into his bag in a hurry. The library closes at this time and one or two students could been seen making their way out of the library. The boy panicked as he zipped up his bag hurriedly after before fumbling out of the door as well.

The boy’s name was Nanaki Kazuaki, a first year in Hatoful University, majoring in Literature. He had been working on a report in the library ever since his last class of the day ended at two.

As Kazuaki walked along the corridors, he turned towards the windows, looking out towards the orange sky in a daze, as if trying to remember something. He jumped a bit as he remembered, making his way towards the staircase leading up to the roof.

He had forgotten to take a photo of the sunset as suggested by his therapist, a sign that he had made through the day.

Pushing the metal door open in a hurry to take a photo before the sky gets dark, he noticed a silhouette sitting dangerously on top of relatively short fence ahead. Kazuaki stopped and considers his options carefully. He could either try to stop the person from a possible suicide, or head back down quietly and pretend that he hasn’t seen anything. After all, it was better to not get too involved in situations like this, especially since he had his own issues to deal with.

He stared at the figure for a few moments, seeing them move their legs back and forth, as if to increase the chances of falling. His heart clenched tightly in his chest as he thought of what would happen if they did plunge down towards the hard cold ground below. He stepped closer towards the fence, letting his conscience take over him completely.

“P-Please don’t kill yourself!!” Kazuaki spoke out loudly, clasping his hands together nervously.

Kazuaki looked up towards the figure as their legs stopped moving and they turned their head around to glance at whoever was there behind them. It was a boy with shoulder length brown hair, sporting red rimmed glasses. He looked about the same age as Kazuaki.

Kazuaki froze at that moment, what if he had the wrong assumption? It would make him look like an idiot and they would probably make fun of him. He watched as the boy ahead quietly made his way down from the fence, walking a few steps until he was right in front of Kazuaki.

Now that the boy is standing in front of him, Kazuaki noticed that the boy was about two inches shorter than him, his dull lavender eyes staring right at him through red, half-rimmed glasses.

“Y-You are a first year too right? Why are you trying to-” Kazuaki started.

“No I wasn’t.” His voice was cold and flat.

 _This is it, Kazuaki you idiot… that is exactly why you should’ve just minded your own business…_ An inner voice rang in his head as Kazuaki stood there, frozen in place, unsure of what he should say or do next.

“However, I do appreciate your concern for a stranger such as me.”

Breaking away from his thoughts, Kazuaki blinked and asked “Why were you up on the fence like this? It’s dangerous...”

The boy side-glanced at the fence for a moment before answering “I was just feeling the wind.” His black trench coat fluttering in the wind as he spoke.

“I-I see… it’s still dangerous so uhh… maybe you could consider other less uhh.. dangerous ways of doing this perhaps?” Kazuaki stammered nervously as he looked down at the floor, afraid of potentially being yelled or laughed at.

“Probably, yes.”

Kazuaki looked up a little at the reply, the boy stared back at him, his expression unchanging.

“W-What’s your name?” Kazuaki spluttered out, in an attempt to change the topic. “My name is Nanaki Kazuaki, a first year, I-I major in Literature!”

Staring at Kazuaki for a moment, the boy muttered in a low voice “Isa Souma. Second year. Majoring in Biochemistry.”

“Ahh… So you’re a second year…” Kazuaki started nervously.

“It’s fine, I get that a lot.”

“B-But wow! You’re majoring in Biochem, you must be really smart!! While I...could only write...” Kazuaki said, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

“I believe that there are various definitions of ‘smart’ and you shouldn’t confine yourself to just one definition.” Souma mumbled before asking “Anyway, what business did you have on the rooftop before seeing me?”

“A-Ah yes! The photo!!” Kazuaki exclaimed as he took out his phone, only to realised that the sun had already long set. What was left is a dark blue sky, mocking his existence. “Oh no… the sun has already set… bummer...” His shoulders sank in defeat.

“I see. I apologise for making you miss the timing then.”

“W-Wait! If I take a photo of you instead, it could probably count as a day I’ve made through too!” Kazuaki concluded, unlocking his phone. “C-Could I take a photo of you please? I-Isa-kun?”

“W-What was that… Well, go on then, I guess.” Souma responded.

“Thank you so much!” Kazuaki exclaimed happily, clicking on the camera app on his phone and focusing it on Souma “S-Smile!”

Souma stared at the camera blankly, expression unchanging.

“W-Well, this will do I guess...” Kazuaki decided before taking a photo, checking it for a while before exiting the app, turning his head back towards Souma.

“Since you’re done, I should get going then.” Souma muttered, walking past Kazuaki and towards the door leading down.

Turning around as well, Kazuaki asked “W-Will we ever meet again?”

“Perhaps you’ll see me around the campus again, who knows really.” Souma replied before making his way downstairs.

“I-I’ll look forward to it then, Isa-kun!” Kazuaki said as he made his way down as well.

Once they’re downstairs, Souma mumbled “I still have a few things I need to finish in the lab so you can go ahead first.”

“I-I see… I understand, I’ll see you around then, it was nice meeting you!” Kazuaki said with a bow before heading off towards the main gate.

Souma stared in the distance as Kazuaki’s figure got smaller and smaller. “...the same goes for you.” he muttered in a voice as soft as a whisper.

 

* * *

 

It was nine when Kazuaki finally reached the apartment that he lived together with his parents. Once he unlocked the door and opened it, a woman with long and wavy blond hair turned around. Her blue eyes shone with worry as she ran over to Kazuaki.

“Kazu! Where have you been, mummy has been so worried!” She exclaimed.

“I-I’m sorry, mum… I had a report that I had to finish and Hitori-kun said that I’ll never get it done if I do it at home…” Kazuaki explained, his voice getting softer and softer as he goes on, looking down to the floor nervously.

“I-It’s fine really, Kazu… I’m sorry for yelling at you…” Kazuaki's mother apologised, patting Kazuaki softly. “Come on in… I’ll reheat dinner for you”

Nodding slowly, Kazuaki walked in, locking the door behind him after. He sighed softly, he really hated himself for getting startled so easily like this. _Hitori-kun has always told me to work on that too…_ He thought softly to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, he watched as his mother heated up dinner. He is actually really grateful for his parents being fully supportive of him so far, from when he got diagnosed with depression to when he decided to major in literature.

“Ah Kazu, working hard till late in school aren’t you” A voice said from behind Kazuaki.

Kazuaki turned around to see his father, a fairly tall man with short blond hair and hazel brown eyes. Kazuaki nodded in response.

“It’s good to see you work hard and all but don’t forget to take breaks every once in a while okay?” Kazuaki’s father said, holding out a thumbs-up sign with a smile.

“I will, Thank you, dad!” Kazuaki nodded with a smile.

Just then, Kazuaki’s mother came back, placing a plate of hamberg steak in front of Kazuaki, along with a bowl of miso soup.

“Ahh! Thank you, mum!” Kazuaki said happily as he picked up his knife and fork gleefully. “Itadakimasu!”

The food was really good, as expected from his parents.

As Kazuaki ate, he remembered that he has an appointment tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

“Ohh! I see that you have taken lots of pretty photos there, Nanaki-kun!” The man with messy blue hair beamed happily as he spun his chair around.

“Yes, they’ve been a great help! Thank you, Kawara-sensei!” Kazuaki chimed happily in reply.

That man is Doctor Kawara Ryuuji, Kazuaki’s therapist.

“But there’s something I’ve been wondering however” Ryuuji noted before flipping to the photo with Souma in it. “Was this photo misplaced?”

“A-Ahh.. that… Y-You see, I was going to take a photo of the sunset but because I saw him sitting on the fence, I thought that he was going to kill himself and so I… a-anyway, long story short, the sun had long set after I’ve cleared things up with him and so I took a photo of him instead...” Kazuaki explained, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

“Hmm.. I see, I see...” Ryuuji nodded, an understanding smile on his face. “I see that you’ve really gotten better than before, keep up the good work!”

“E-Ehhh… really? I’m glad then… It’s all thanks to you, Kawara-sensei!” Kazuaki said with a smile.

“Well, I can only help so much, in the end, it still counts on your own efforts in getting better so you should give yourself some credit too okay~?” Ryuuji mused with a wink.

“I-I guess I should...” Kazuaki nodded, face flushed red in embarrassment. “For now, I’m just hoping that I’ll meet him again someday… I think he seemed a bit… lonely?”

“Well, if you’re fated to meet again, then you’ll see him again soon!” Ryuuji said with a smile.

“Okay! I do hope we meet again soon!” Kazuaki nodded with a smile as Ryuuji handed his phone back to him.

“It’ll be great for Nanaki-kun to make a new friend as well~” Ryuuji agreed with a nod. “Maybe you could tell me more about him in your next visit!”

“Yes I will!” Kazuaki said happily as he unlocked his phone screen to look at Souma in the photo once again.

“It really does seem that you’re interested in him, Nanaki-kun~” Ryuuji mused.

“N-No it’s not like that but yes, I do hope that we could be friends…” Kazuaki sighed dreamily for a while before gesturing his arms wildly after, letting his phone drop to his lap “T-This is embarrassing…” He picked up his phone once again.

“It’s totally fine, Nanaki-kun! Making new friends is always a great thing! And it would help you in the long run too, so don’t worry about it~” Ryuuji said cheerfully, patting Kazuaki on the head, ruffling his hair a little.

“T-Thank you, Kawara-sensei!” Kazuaki said with a smile.

“It’s no problem~ I’m happy to see that you’re doing better now compared to your last visit!” Ryuuji noted with a smile.

“A-Ah.. yes… I’m sorry about that...” Kazuaki apologised.

“Oh no no, don’t apologise for that, it’s what I’m here for after all, you don’t have to worry~” Ryuuji nodded.

Kazuaki nodded slowly, still slightly embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

After the therapy session, Kazuaki walked out of the room just to see a boy with short black hair in a red scarf waiting for him on the bench. It was Uzune Hitori, his neighbour and best friend.

“Ahh! Hitori-kun!! Did you wait long?” Kazuaki asked.

“A little, but that is to be expected after all, I’ve got your medication too in the meantime!” Hitori said with a smile, holding up a bag in his hands

“I see, Thank you, Hitori-kun~” Kazuaki chimed with a smile as he takes the bag.

Hitori smiled and stood up from the bench “Let’s get back home then, or perhaps we can stop by a café or something if you want?”

“Waaa a café sounds good yes! I wonder what kinds of new parfaits they have now~” Kazuaki went on happily “Maybe we should’ve brought Nageki-kun along~”

“I… wanted to but…” Hitori looks down with a sigh “Somehow, Nageki is always busy with something… we used to be closer but…”

“Ehhh… Maybe Nageki-kun just wanted space to himself? I mean, he did mention that a lo-”

“What did he tell you!!!”

“Uwehhh Hitori-kun, you’re scaring me!!” Kazuaki backed off in shock, tears forming in his eyes.

“R-Right, sorry about that… I’m just afraid that Nageki did end up hating me…” Hitori sighed.

“I-It’s okay! N-Nageki-kun doesn’t hate you really, in fact, he really looks up to Hitori-kun!! You can trust me on this!” Kazuaki said confidently.

“I see, that makes me feel a bit more relieved, thank you...” Hitori said, smiling a little.

Kazuaki nodded and takes Hitori’s hand “Let’s get going then, to the café!”

 

* * *

 

Once they were seated in the cafe and Kazuaki was eating a giant strawberry marshmallow parfait happily, Hitori spoke out “So, how did it go? What did Kawara-sensei say?”

“Ahh! He said that it would help me if I try making friends with Isa-kun!” Kazuaki said happily.

“I see… that boy you met on the rooftop huh…” Hitori nodded slowly “So, how do you plan to do that? Go right to the Biochem class and ask for him?”

At this, Kazuaki shook his head immediately “N-No! I’m not going to do something so embarrassing, I will die most likely!!”

“But what other options are there? I mean, Hatoful University doesn’t consist of just three students” Hitori noted.

“Y-You’re right… But I guess, I’ll still choose to wait… it’s the most I can do I guess…” Kazuaki decided as he popped a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

“That’s just like you, I guess” Hitori nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been pondering on whether to put '-kun' etc suffix or just stick to my usual 'Mr' and such. In the end, I chose to use suffixes because they would be highlighted at some point of the story so yes. Also, I do know that Ryuuji is canonly referred to as 'Kawara-hakase' but that suffix is more commonly used when one's a scientist and such which Ryuuji isn't in this fic. So I used 'Kawara-sensei' instead, which is much more appropriate.
> 
> Souma and Kazu will definitely meet again in the next chapter, you can count on me for it owo


	2. Lunch buddies

The following Monday was a sunny day, a bunch of students were seated in the canteen as usual for lunch break. Kazuaki however, isn’t the most sociable person in class. He could only watch as his classmates go into their own cliques and sitting together in the canteen. Sighing, he walked towards an empty table by the corner and took out his lunchbox. He was about to unwrap his lunchbox when he heard a voice behind him.

“You’re all alone again?”

Kazuaki turned around to see Hitori waving awkwardly at him. He took his lunchbox up immediately and stood up, turning to face Hitori with a face that looked like he was about to cry.

Chuckling softly, Hitori offered “Let’s have lunch together in the courtyard shall we?” He turned around to walk towards the courtyard after.

“T-Thank you, Hitori-kun...” Kazuaki nodded with a sniff as he followed.

 

* * *

 

The courtyard was wide and spacious with a few benches situated against the pillars surrounding it. There was a huge fountain in the middle of it as well, a few students could be seen sitting around it, chatting with each other happily.

Hitori headed towards a bench and sat down, placing his lunchbox on his lap. Kazuaki followed suit, eyeing Hitori’s lunchbox curiously, wondering what it would consist of this time. Hitori opened his lunchbox to reveal an array of cute looking finger food around the rice which was also decorated cutely in the shape of a bunny.

“Your lunchbox is always so cute, Hitori-kun~” Kazuaki commented in amazement.

“Well… I didn’t mean to do so, I tried making a normal lunchbox but they still always turn out like this… I guess it has grown into a habit or something” Hitori explained awkwardly as he picks up his chopsticks and starts to eat.

“That’s amazing still!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

“Flattery would get you nowhere, Kazuaki-kun~” Hitori chuckled as he picked up a piece of octopus sausage and waved it in front of Kazuaki teasingly, moving it further away as Kazuaki tries to take a bite.

“...Meanie” Kazuaki pouted as he soon gave up and was about to unwrap his lunchbox when he caught a glimpse of a boy in a black trench coat with red rimmed glasses walking past the bench. He blinked and stood up immediately, although unsure if he should go ahead to greet the boy, mostly when he isn’t sure if that was really Souma. However, he decided to gather up his courage and went after the boy, tapping him on the back softly.

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around, it was indeed Souma.

“Ahh! Isa-kun, it really is you!” Kazuaki said with a relieved smile on his face.

“Oh, it’s you. From the rooftop last Friday…” Souma mumbled.

“Yes! It’s me, Nanaki Kazuaki~” Kazuaki chimed, waving his fingers a little.

“So… is there anything you need with me, Nanaki-san?” Souma asked, staring at Kazuaki nonchalantly.

“Let’s have lunch together~” Kazuaki answered with a huge smile on his face.

Staring blankly at Kazuaki for a while, Souma said “I do not have lunch though.”

“W-What?? B-But aren’t you hungry, Isa-kun?” Kazuaki asked, worried. At this point, Kazuaki wondered if he should offer to share his lunch.

“I’m fine. I don’t usually eat lunch anyway.” Souma sighed before turning to walk off “I’ll be heading to the library, enjoy your lunch I guess.”

It was right at this moment that Kazuaki felt that yes, he should indeed offer to share his lunch even though he’s pretty sure that he’d get rejected somehow. Bucking up his courage, Kazuaki grabbed onto Souma’s hand, blushing suddenly at his own bold act.

Turning around, Souma stared at Kazuaki for a moment before asking “Did you need something else?”

Kazuaki froze right at the moment, what should he do now? He kept repeating these thoughts to himself. He tried to speak, but the words just won’t come out somehow, they are stuck deep in his throat. He could only stare helplessly at Souma as he struggled to push out his invitation which never came. Feeling that he needed to do something still, he turned and pulled Souma along with him towards the bench where Hitori sat waiting.

“Hm?” Hitori looked up from his lunch just to see Kazuaki in front of him, with Souma standing a little behind him. “Is he the one you were talking about? Isa-san, is it?”

“Y-Yes!” Kazuaki spoke out before letting go of Souma’s hand and pushing him forward awkwardly. “Isa-kun, this is Hitori-kun, he lives next door!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Uzune Hitori, I major in Mathematics~” Hitori introduced himself with a smile.

“Isa Souma.” Souma mumbled, looking down. “Biochem.”

“He’s not exactly the sociable type is he?” Hitori chuckled.

“I don’t see any need to socialise with people whom I have no interest in.” Souma muttered as he glared at Hitori.

“Antisocial by choice I see” Hitori nodded. “But the outcome is still the same, it would leave you with no friends ultimately”

Souma stared at Hitori for a while before starting “I shall take my leave then.”

“W-Wait, Isa-kun!” Kazuaki exclaimed before turning to Hitori desperately “He doesn’t have lunch and he doesn’t intend to have lunch! So uhhh…Hitori-kun...”

“I did mention that I don’t usually have lunch anyway, I’m just not that hungry really.” Souma turned around and continued “Now if you excuse me, I’ll be heading to the library now.” He began to walk off after that.

“Stop right there.” A voice spoke out.

“Do you have any issue with that, Uzune-san?” Souma stopped and turned around, a smug smile on his face.

“Kazuaki-kun is right… let’s have lunch together shall we?” Hitori suggested with a smile so sweet that it’s almost like he meant it.

“So that’s how it is… And what if I said no?” Souma asked, crossing his arms.

At this moment, Kazuaki suddenly tugged on Souma’s coat and started “I-Isa-kun… sit with us… okay?” He looked up at Souma hopefully, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

“Now you’ve made Kazuaki-kun cry, are you still going to leave?” Hitori questioned, a smug expression on his face.

Staring at Hitori for a moment, Souma sighed and walked towards the bench, sitting down beside Hitori. “Both of you are really pushy seriously.”

“I-I’m sorry!!” Kazuaki apologised.

“Why are you apologising?” Souma turned to stare at Kazuaki.

“I’m so sorry for apologising!!”

“Where is the punchline again?” Souma muttered, deadpan.

“Oh no, I just apologised again, I’m so sorry!” Kazuaki exclaimed before putting his hands over his mouth upon realisation.

“I think you should calm down for now, Kazuaki-kun” Hitori suggested before continuing “Let’s have lunch for now okay?”

“A-Ahh yes! Of course!” Kazuaki nodded before sitting down beside Souma and unwrapping his lunchbox. Once, he’s done, he lifted up the lid to reveal an omelette rice with sausages and cherry tomatoes around it.

Peering over to take a look, Hitori complimented “Wow, it looks pretty good!”

“T-Thank you…” Kazuaki looked down, blushing.

“I don’t see how we can share this, however?” Souma commented.

“D-Don’t worry about this! I have brought extra utensils! It’s there just in case Hitori-kun is sharing with me!” Kazuaki affirmed confidently as he took out an extra pair of chopsticks and handed it to Souma with a smile. “There you go, Isa-kun~”

“...Thank you.” Souma muttered as he took the pair of chopsticks.

“Just take whatever you want, don’t hold back~” Kazuaki said happily with a smile.

“...Fine.” Souma nodded as he picked up a piece of sausage and chewed on it slowly.

Splitting the omelette rice into two portions, Kazuaki turned to Souma with a smile and said “There, now we can share this better~”

“I suppose so.” Souma nodded slowly.

Once the three of them were done with lunch, Hitori turned over to Souma and said “See, isn’t it better having lunch together like this?”

“It’s a first.” Souma responded, looking down.

“I-If it’s alright with Isa-kun, we can have lunch together everyday!” Kazuaki suggested, all pumped up.

“...But I barely know you...” Souma sighed. “It’ll be a waste of time, really.”

“D-Do you not want to be friends…?”

Souma turned to look at Kazuaki for a while before sighing deeply “Maybe you should decide first and foremost if you really think that I fulfill the requirements of ‘friend’.”

“Do I not fulfill the requirements to be your friend, Isa-kun?” Kazuaki asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

Souma just responded with a sigh and said “Well, I don’t see how you would want me as a friend? I’m not really skilled in the emotional department, or I should say, at all.” He turned his eyes up to look at Kazuaki.

“If it’s okay on your side, then it’s okay on my side too~” Kazuaki said with a smile as he took Souma’s hand in his happily “Let’s get along from today onwards~!”

“Fine… I guess it doesn’t hurt to have company for once.” Souma sighed as he shook Kazuaki’s hand.

“Be kind to Kazuaki-kun, okay? He’s more than a little sensitive after all” Hitori mused as he stared at the two.

“I can’t guarantee that I won’t hurt him on accident but I’ll keep that in mind.” Souma nodded.

Once Kazuaki is satisfied, he took out his phone happily and turned to Souma once again “Isa-kun! Let’s exchange phone numbers okay? Do you have a Line?” Kazuaki asked happily.

Reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone as well, Souma replied “Sure. I do have a Line but there is a total of zero contacts excluding the Official accounts I follow.”

“Did you honestly give up completely in making friends?” Hitori asked in amazement.

“It’s not easy to make friends when everyone around you are quite, honestly, despairingly so, a bore.” Souma muttered, his expression unchanging.

“You need to lower your standards of friends, really” Hitori responded. “no person can stay alone forever”

“Well… if only you knew the sort of people I have to meet every single day then perhaps we could come to an understanding quick.” Souma sighed.

“You major in…Biochem, right?” Hitori asked “I suppose that science isn’t your forte then?”

Shaking his head, Souma replied “My classmates are… fine, I guess. What I meant was the people I have to meet during dinners, gatherings, and the such.”

“W-What kind of gathering?” Kazuaki asked, curious.

“Mostly related to my parents, it’s horribly boring that speaking of it would just bore me even more. So if you could be so kind as to not ask any further about this?” Souma responded, a look of disgust on his face.

Kazuaki pondered for a while before decided that he shouldn’t dig too much into it as Souma doesn’t seem like he would say anything else even if he insisted. Hitori seemed to understand as well and just nodded in understanding. Kazuaki nodded as well and said “Alright then, I understand...”

“Thank you.” Souma mumbled before unlocking his phone and tapped on ‘add new contact’ before passing the phone over to Kazuaki. “You can key in your number if you want.”

Taking the phone happily, Kazuaki nodded as he keyed in his number before calling it and letting it ring once so that he could save Souma’s number as well. “There, done~ Thank you, Isa-kun!” Kazuaki said happily before turning over to Hitori for a moment before turning back to Souma and asking “Do you want Hitori-kun’s number as well?”

Staring at Hitori for a moment, Souma nodded “Well, might as well, I guess.”

After hearing that, Kazuaki nodded with a smile and passed the phone to Hitori “Here you go, Hitori-kun”

Hitori nodded and proceeded to key in his number, letting it ring once before returning the phone back to Souma. “Hopefully your contacts would increase in time”

“I doubt it but we will see, I guess.” Souma nodded as he soon locked his phone and kept it away.

“I assumed that you’d have your parents’ numbers at least still” Hitori commented.

“I don’t need to call them, they are the ones to call me always so there is no point in that.” Souma muttered, looking away.

“Cold indeed, aren’t you” Hitori shrugs, putting his lunchbox back into his bag.

“Well, I should be getting back to class now if you would excuse me...” Souma muttered before getting up and heading towards the building.

“S-See you again, Isa-kun!!” Kazuaki waved happily.

 

* * *

 

The group lunches continue on in the days that followed. It was hard getting Souma to join in regularly at first but it gets a little easier after Hitori created a group chat on Line with both Souma and Kazuaki added into it. Therefore, Souma was basically forced into it although, surprising so, he has yet to leave the group.

On Wednesday, Souma had brought his own food: a simple wrap bought from the convenience store. Hitori deemed it unfit and decided that he should just let them prepare lunch for him from now on.

However, when Thursday came around, Hitori never showed up for lunch.

“...And he told me that buying my own food isn’t practical.” Souma muttered.

“O-Oh! A-About that, h-here you go, Isa-kun!” Kazuaki spoke up nervously, putting a lunchbox on Souma’s lap “Hitori-kun asked me to give this to you before he left!” He turned and sat down beside Souma after that.

Souma blinked and turned to Kazuaki, his palm over the lid of the lunchbox “Where did he went?”

“A-Ahh… A-Apparently, Nageki-kun suddenly came down with a high fever in the middle of class and so Hitori-kun had to leave class early…” Kazuaki explained, twiddling his thumbs nervously “I-I hope he’s doing okay now…”

“Nageki-kun?”

“Ah y-yes… we haven’t mentioned him before have we?” Kazuaki stammered, avoiding direct eye contact.

Souma shook his head, continuing to stare at Kazuaki, seemingly interested.

“Nageki-kun is well… Hitori-kun’s little brother. They used to live in an orphanage before they moved out so they are not related but well… it’s a long story really but Nageki-kun is apparently sickly since young so… this happens every now and then…” Kazuaki explained, his eyes staring down at the floor.

“I see… so that’s how it is. Speaking of which, Nanaki-san… I notice that you seemed to avoid looking at me?” Souma mentioned.

Kazuaki jumped a little, then turned to Souma, a look of panic on his face “O-Oh no oh no I did it again… I-I should die maybe…”

“I...see?”

“Ahh umm… uhh… the thing is that I… I am a… failure and I get nervous too easily and I just can’t help myself and I should really just-”

“Calm down for a bit, Nanak--”

“I-I’m sorry!! I can’t do this without Hitori-kun after all!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, his face was streaked with tears.

“You were fine talking with me when we first met, weren’t you?” Souma pointed out, staring at Kazuaki.

Kazuaki blinked as he thought back to when he first met Souma on the rooftop. Yes, at that time, he did indeed call out to Souma and talked to him all by himself. Perhaps he had been too used to Hitori being around while interacting with Souma that it made him panic when Hitori is away. _It can’t stay like this… I have to get myself up and together…_ Kazuaki thought before looking up to meet Souma in the eye “Yes, you’re right… I-I can do this…”

Souma just nodded before turning back down to the lunchbox “Let’s eat before the end of break then.”

“Y-Yes! We should!” Kazuaki nodded, turning back to his lunchbox as well.

Opening the lunchbox to reveal an array of cute looking finger food decorated in the shape of cats around the rice, Souma asked “Why is Hitori-san doing this anyway? It’s not like we were long-time friends or something.”

“I-It’s probably because you triggered his parental instincts! He was the oldest in the orphanage and is still looking after Nageki-kun even now so it probably comes naturally to him...” Kazuaki explained.

Looking down at the food for a while, Souma muttered “...Parental instincts I see...”

“Y-Yes! Your parents are probably the same too right?”

“No.” Souma answered almost immediately before shaking his head after and said “I mean, it’s nothing. Let’s eat then.”

Looking at Souma curiously, Kazuaki nodded and picked up his chopsticks. He figured that it was a topic that Souma isn’t too comfortable with for now so he should wait until Souma was ready to talk about it one day.

One day, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long to update I'm sorry about that whoops-  
> I do hope this isn't too filler-ish though... But I figured that there need to be more moments of them actually interacting and all so as to progress the relationship so I'll be glad if everyone could bear with me for this owo
> 
> But anyway, I forgot to mention in my notes previously but the reason why I made Kazuaki call Souma "Isa-kun" is because he does refer to Shuu as "Iwamine-kun" in canon, so there you have it =w=


	3. Are feelings edible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have uploaded this at long last! This is still mostly relationship progressing although it did progress more than the previous chapter. Timeskips are necessary to quicken the pace of plot progression www  
> The world in this fic is totally fictional because "What do you mean Pokemon Sun and Moon came out in June!!"

Saturday soon came around again and Kazuaki received a message in the afternoon from the game store that his preordered copy of Pokémon Moon is ready for collection. With that Kazuaki hurriedly put on his coat and scarf, grabbing his cellphone, wallet and keys before dumping them into his pockets and heading out of his house.

* * *

After paying and collecting the game, Kazuaki walked out of the store happily and started to ponder on where he could go next. Perhaps he could give Hitori a call and spend the rest of the day with him. clutching his phone in his hand, he was about to make a call when he saw a familiar looking brown haired boy standing by the bookstore, staring through the window intensively.

Walking closer to him and taking a deep breath, Kazuaki called out “Isa-kun!!”

Turning around, Souma looked taken aback for a while before reverting to a neutral expression and asking “What are you doing here, Nanaki-san?”

“Oh! Pokémon Moon is released, I preordered it earlier so I'm just collecting it now~” Kazuaki chimed happily, holding up a plastic bag in pride.

“I see.”

“Do you play games, Isa-kun?” Kazuaki asked curiously.

“My parents said that it would hinder my studies, so no.” Souma replied.

“Awwww that’s a shame… it would’ve been great if you got Pokemon Sun so that we could trade… But I guess Hitori-kun might get that so it’s not that bad” Kazuaki sighed before turning up to Souma once again “What are you doing here, Isa-kun? Are you getting a book?”

“Hmm. Well, yes.” Souma nodded.

“I see~ Would it be fine for me to come along?” Kazuaki asked hopefully. He won’t deny it but he is actually really curious on what kinds of books Souma is interested in.

“I don’t see why not.” Souma mumbled before turning and heading into the bookstore, Kazuaki following behind after.

As Souma walked deeper into the bookstore, past the magazine and manga section, Kazuaki got more and more excited on finding out what book Souma is getting.

Walking past the literature section, Kazuaki saw a familiar boy with green hair at one of the bookshelves. Calling out for Souma to stop for a moment, he walked towards the boy, Souma following closely behind.

“Nageki-kun?” He called out curiously.

The boy turned around immediately, staring at them silently for a while before responding “It's you, Nanaki-san.”

“Hitori-kun is not here with you today? That's rare~” Kazuaki pointed out.

“Please never tell Hitori that you saw me here.” The boy mumbled, looking down a little.

“S-So he doesn’t know I see…”

“Who’s that?” Souma asked.

“O-Oh! This is Fujishiro Nageki-kun, Hitori-kun’s son~” Kazuaki introduced happily before realising what he had said and hurriedly added “I mean, brother! Sorry, Hitori-kun’s words got to me too much…”

“It’s fine.” Nageki mumbled.

“A-Also Nageki-kun, this guy here is Isa Souma, a friend from University~” Kazuaki added happily.

“So that’s the ‘Isa-san’ Hitori kept complaining about…” Nageki mused over a little, then nodded slowly.

“Right, I do remember Nanaki-san mentioning a ‘Nageki-kun’ at one point…” Souma nodded.

“But Nageki-kun, wouldn’t Hitori-kun be worried when he sees you gone?” Kazuaki asked, concerned.

“It’d be fine as long as I get back home before he does.” Nageki replied, picking out a book from the bookshelf and turning it over to read the summary.

“W-Well… if you say so then” Kazuaki said “Good luck..!”

“Thanks.”

 

After they’ve parted ways from Nageki, Souma continued walking deeper into the bookstore, finally stopping at the science section and started to walk along the bookshelves until he reached the Biology shelf and walked in, Kazuaki following behind curiously.

“Ohh!! If it isn’t Nanaki-kun!” A familiar cheerful voice rang out.

Looking up, Kazuaki saw that it’s no other than Doctor Kawara Ryuuji, his therapist. Kazuaki looked down immediately and started to panic inside, he had never really told Souma about his depression and he didn’t suppose that Isa had figured it out either.

As Kazuaki struggled to think of an excuse, Ryuuji spoke up again “Ahh is that the ‘Isa-kun’ you talked about??”

 _Oh god, this is the worst case scenario ever… what should I tell him, do I tell him that he’s a relative? Wait… It’s not certain that Kawara-sensei would play along oh no… Do I tell the truth?? What would Isa-kun think if I told him the truth, would he look at me differently? Should I…? Should I not? Oh no oh no someone save me…_ The thoughts kept flowing into Kazuaki’s mind as he stood still, unable to move or open his mouth.

“Nanaki-kun, take a deep breath in, and out, okay? You’ll be fine...” Ryuuji tried to calm Kazuaki down, worried.

Taking a deep breath in and out, Kazuaki nodded “Thank you… Kawara-sensei.” He turned to Souma, then back at Ryuuji and introduced “Kawara-sensei, this is Isa Souma, the one I’ve talked about. Isa-kun, this is Kawara Ryuuji, my-”

“Therapist.” Souma mumbled.

“H-How did you…”

“I had a hunch.” Souma replied as he started scanning through the titles of the books, trying to find the ones he needed.

“Ohh!! Aspiring young scientist there aren't you?” Ryuuji commented before picking out a book titled ‘The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks’ and continued with a grin “You should give this a read if you haven't yet”

Looking up at Ryuuji for a moment, Souma nodded and took the book, placing it on top of the huge stack of books that he had picked. He carried the entire stack of books - albeit with some difficulty - and started to head towards the cashier.

“Ahh I-Isa-kun!! I'll help you!” Kazuaki followed him.

Souma stopped in his tracks and said “No, I'm fine. I'll be back.”

“B-But… it's a lot of books…”

“I'm used to it.” Souma mumbled as he continued walking towards the cashier, leaving Kazuaki standing alone.

“Woah, is Isa-kun planning to take a second major in Biochem? That's a lot of textbooks” Ryuuji marvelled.

“Ahh no, he actually majors in Biochem…” Kazuaki explained.

“Ahh, I see!!” Ryuuji said before turning his head up to look towards the cashier area where Souma is at.

There seemed to be a huge commotion but it was way too far to hear what the commotion was about. Kazuaki looked on worriedly but heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Souma walking back towards them. He got worried upon noticing that Souma’s hands are empty however.

“Did something happen with the staff?” Ryuuji asked before Kazuaki could even open his mouth.

“Nothing much, I just gave them my address so that the books could be delivered to my home. Of course, I paid beforehand.” Souma explained as he stuffed his wallet back into his bag.

“Didn't you buy your textbooks at the start of the semester?” Ryuuji asked curiously.

“I did. But my parents threw them out on accident. They assumed that it was from last year…” Souma explained, looking away a little.

“Y-Your parents are really careless…” Kazuaki stammered.

“Indeed…” Souma muttered.

“Are you okay Isa-kun? You don’t look too well…” Ryuuji asked, concerned.

Shaking his head, Souma said “I’m fine. It’s good to see you, Kawara-sensei. I will take my leave now.” He bowed and started walking towards the exit.

“W-Wait!!” Kazuaki called after Souma before turning back to Ryuuji and said “I-I’ll see you in our next appointment then, Kawara-sensei!” With a bow, Kazuaki is soon off trying to catch up with Souma.

As Ryuuji looks at the retreating backs of the both of them, he scratches his head a little and thought. _It seems to me that Isa-kun was trying to avoid me for some reason? Hmm…_

* * *

Once Kazuaki and Souma are outside the bookstore, Souma asked “Is there anywhere else you want to go?”

“E-Ehh?? H-How about the café next to the station? Hitori-kun and I go there quite often… Their pancakes and waffles are really good! I'll treat you!!” Kazuaki suggested happily.

“Let's go there then.” Souma mumbled “However, please let me treat you instead.”

“I-I can't let you do that! you've already bought so many books today!!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, shaking his hands wildly.

“No. Uzune-san and you have been making lunch for me for about a month… it's the least I could do, right?” Souma said, a smile on his face.

Kazuaki find himself turning red immediately upon seeing that unexpected smile on Souma’s face. Looking down, he nodded slowly, stammering “I-I-If you say so then...T-Thank you…”

“It's no problem…” Souma muttered, looking away a little before turning back and asking “Do you mind leading me to that café?”

Looking up immediately, Kazuaki nodded and said “Ah yess! Of course!!” before proceeding to walk towards the station.

* * *

Dim lights lit the café, radiating a warm aura all around. Souma and Kazuaki are seated in a little corner by the window. Kazuaki is fidgeting nervously as he glanced at Souma, who is still looking through the menu quietly.

Once Souma is done, he looked back up just to notice Kazuaki fidgeting and asked in concern “Is something the matter?”

“N-No… it's just… it's all expensive isn't it? I'm sorry…” Kazuaki stammered, scratching at his nails nervously.

“It's actually surprisingly cheap though?” Souma replied. “compared to the ones I usually go to, that is.”

“A-Are you sure?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“Of course, the ones I go to usually charge around 7000 to 10,000 yen. 2000 yen for a set is nothing really.” Souma explained to Kazuaki who had a really shocked expression on his face after that.

“W-Where do you usually go to, Isa-kun…??” Kazuaki asked.

“Somewhere in Ginza I think, wherever my parents decide to go.” Souma replied before sighing and asking “Anyway, have you decided on your order yet?”

“T-The Triple Chocoberry waffles set then! My drink will be uhh.. tea!” Kazuaki decided.

Nodding, Souma stood up and said “I'll place the order then.” before heading towards the counter to do just that.

As Kazuaki waited, he took out his phone to distract himself, checking Line to see if there're any messages from Hitori regarding a missing Nageki or something. There were none.

As Kazuaki clicked on his chat with Hitori to start typing a message when he heard a soft thud and looked up just to see Souma placing their drinks on the table before heading back to the counter to return the tray. Souma walked back after and sat down, pushing the small jar of sugar towards him, added a teaspoonful of it into his coffee and stirring it.

 _Oh no I just realised that I’m alone with Isa-kun here without Hitori-kun… oh no oh no can I do this?? What do I say? He must be wondering why I’m not talking but I don’t even...I can’t do this oh no help someone help…_ Thoughts ran through Kazuaki’s head as he watched.

“Do you need the sugar and milk?” Souma asked, staring at Kazuaki.

“Y-YES!! I WILL...DO IT!” Kazuaki exclaimed as he grabbed the jar of milk, pouring a bit into his tea before reaching for the sugar, beginning to dump teaspoons and teaspoons of sugar into his tea.

Souma stared in shock, his mouth agape.

Once Kazuaki was done, he stirred his tea with a smile and took a sip “Ahh...this is the best after all…”

Souma cringed upon hearing it, then muttered, deadpan “I see.”

“So...what did you order, Isa-kun?” Kazuaki asked curiously.

“Pancakes, Dark chocolate delight.” Souma replied, taking a sip of coffee after.

“Ahh… Hitori-kun quite liked that too!! It might be a little too bitter for me though…” Kazuaki said with a nervous chuckle.

“I can see why yes.” Souma muttered as he stared at the cup of tea that belonged to Kazuaki.

 

Their food soon arrived and they began to eat, with Kazuaki constantly glancing at Souma every now and then.

“it's...good…” Souma said as he continued to eat, his cheeks flushed red.

Kazuaki smiled in relief and nodded “I'm glad then~”

* * *

 **NanaKazu:**   Hitori-kun, I met Isa-kun in town and he treated me to waffles b-but that's not all, I saw him smile, it's a first but my heart beats too much please help me??????

 **Hitori:** Aren't you in love?

 **NanaKazu:** guddrfjyeckyu hHHOW COULD YOU SAY THAT??? NO??? I DON'T KNOW??

 **Hitori:** You really speak like as if you're in love, maybe you really are

 **NanaKazu:** maYBE NOT??????

 

Kazuaki hid under his blanket, his face flushed red. Just then, he received a new message. Peeking his head out of the blanket, he clicked on it.

 

 **Isa Souma:** It was certainly an interesting day today, Thank you. We should hang out again outside of school another time if our schedule lets us.

 

At this, Kazuaki rolled back into his blanket once again.

 _This is weird, I’ve only known him for a little more than a month, there is...no way…at all… There must be another reason for this, I don’t know I don’t think I don’t…_ Kazuaki rolls out of his blanket once again, falling onto the floor and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling.

“...I’ll just game all the weird thoughts away!!” He decided, grabbing his 3DS and Pokémon Moon with determination.

* * *

 **Isa Souma:** It has came to me that although I have treated Nanaki-san today as thanks, I have yet to thank you yet. Please do tell me when you are free.

 **Hitori:** You can’t cheat on Kazuaki-kun, okay? ^^

 **Isa Souma:** I have no idea what you are talking about.

 **Hitori:** Just a warning ^^

 **Isa Souma:** I see that you do not wish to meet up with me outside of the campus alone. I will arrange a meeting with you and Nanaki-san sometime in the summer holidays then.

 **Hitori:** It’s true that we would all be busy with exams soon…

 **Isa Souma:** Unfortunately so.

* * *

The weeks that followed soon got busier in time, there was barely time for the three of them to meet. To ensure that Souma had been eating well despite how busy they are, Hitori and Kazuaki took turns to meet up with Souma near the cafeteria to pass him his lunch for the days whenever they couldn’t meet up together for too long.

Souma had told them that there was no need to and that he could take care of himself but Hitori was just not convinced at all.

* * *

It was morning once again in the Uzune household. Hitori was arranging the food in three lunchboxes, a smile on his face.

“So it's your turn today, Hitori” a voice spoke, Hitori turned around to see Nageki standing behind him.

With a nod, Hitori put the cover on one of the lunchboxes and wrapped it with a green cloth and turned around, handing it over to Nageki. “There you go, Nageki”

Taking the lunchbox, Nageki nodded. As he glanced over at the lunchboxes again, he said “You complain about Isa-san a lot, but it looks like you do genuinely care for him huh”

“It's not that, it's more of… I just can't leave him alone, you know?” Hitori sighed as he wrapped up the rest of the lunchboxes after covering them.

“Isn’t that the same thing though?” Nageki commented.

“Is that so… Well, I guess that it was also because of my guilt, and nothing else…” Hitori mumbled as he put the lunchboxes into his bag and closed it.

“Hitori…” Nageki said “Does he remind you of that boy as well? You said the same for Nanaki-san too when you became friends with him…” He asked.

“You are right…” Hitori said with a light chuckle “They are indeed… similar. That's why I can never leave them alone”

“Isa-san doesn’t seem to be similar to Nanaki-san though… What was it that made you feel that they both resemble that boy?” Nageki asked.

“I guess that although they are outwardly different from each other, they might just be pretty similar inside, and that would explain why Kazuaki-kun is attracted to him.” Hitori explained as he takes his bag.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

“Ah, let's get going then Nageki, Kazuaki-kun is already here” Hitori said with a chuckle as he headed towards the door, with Nageki following behind.

 

_“No!! Uzune-san!! Please don't let them take me back, I'D RATHER DIE THAN THIS!! PLEASE LET ME STAY...PLEASE!!”_

 

Hitori just shook his head at the memory, unlocking the door in front of him.

“Do you suppose you'll meet that boy again?” Nageki asked.

Shaking his head slowly, Hitori mumbled “Given the amount of scars on his body the last time I saw him… he's probably already…” Putting his hand over the knob, Hitori continued “Kazuaki-kun is waiting so let’s drop this topic for now” He opened the door.

“Ahh, Hitori-kunn… What took you...” Kazuaki pouted.

“Sorry about that, I took a while to pack” Hitori apologised, an awkward smile on his face before stepping out of the unit, Nageki following behind. He turned around to lock the door and gates before continuing “Let’s get going then”

“Okayy~” Kazuaki nodded.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but add a 'father Hitori' joke in it because at one point in the Web series (that's sadly untranslated), Hitori told Hiyoko that he's Nageki's father when questioned about their relationship www  
> Also, the title of that book Ryuuji recommended is a tribute to the findings in this interesting post https://nocloudsintheskye.tumblr.com/post/152660362546  
> Lastly, I belately found out that Universities in Japan doesn't actually offer double Majors whoops- I guess I will add this into 'The world in this fic is totally fictional' then =w=;;


	4. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated after forever jdfbgdsf  
> This chapter was meant to be longer but I got stressed out so I decided to cut it into half and put the other half into the next chapter instead ahaha...  
> Also I do own a copy of Pokemon Moon but I sadly... have no time to finish it yet :( Such is the life of a working adult *lies down*  
> I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter still owo/

The end of the exam period in the first semester spells the beginning of summer holidays. Kazuaki laid down on his bed, playing Pokémon Moon. He had stopped playing for a while due to needing to focus on examinations but now that those are over, he could finally focus on gaming once again. As he played, he started to ponder if he should try to get Souma into it somehow.

After clearing a trial, Kazuaki saved and put his 3DS aside, reaching for his phone and opening Line.

 

 **NanaKazu** : Isa-kun Isa-kun!! Maybe you should consider playing Pokémon Sun, it's the holidays now!

 **Isa Souma** : What's this all of a sudden?

 **Hitori** : omg

 **NanaKazu** : I just thought that since you weren't allowed to play games before, you are missing out on a lot of fun! And since it’s the holidays now, you can try convincing your parents somehow?

 **Hitori** : It's not like you're a kid anymore, your parents can't control you forever.

 **Isa Souma** : I guess so. I'll look into it.

 

Smiling at his phone, Kazuaki put it aside and went back to gaming once again.

* * *

 

Seeing that there are no further replies to the group chat, Hitori was about to put away his phone when it started ringing. Surprised to see that it was from Souma, he took the call.

“Uzune-san, we've talked about treating you and Nanaki-san before the exams right? Where would you like to eat at?” Souma asked.

“Right, perhaps that 5-star restaurant at Torimi Hotel? I've always wanted to eat a full course meal” Hitori replied sarcastically. Perhaps suggesting an overly expensive place would make Souma give up on repayment somehow.

“Sounds fair, I'll make a reservation some time next week. I'll contact you again.” Souma said before hanging up.

Hitori stared down at his phone, stunned. Surely Souma was just joking...right?

Putting down his phone on the table, Hitori sighed and sat back against the sofa. After knowing of how Kazuaki felt towards Souma, it just made him a little anxious somehow? Perhaps he was just worried that Kazuaki would get his heart broken although he does see that Souma had been considerably nicer to Kazuaki than expected. _But does Isa-san feel the same way…_ was what Hitori wondered. He doesn't understand why this bothered him so much than it normally should. Perhaps it's because Kazuaki has been getting better bit by bit with Souma’s presence and a rejection from Souma could probably destroy him?

Hitori remembered the first time he met Kazuaki after moving in, it was around High school he suppose. He was still receiving money from the orphanage back then, as he was still struggling to get a job. Kazuaki was in a different high school from him and at that time, his friend clique had just left him for no reason and he was in the depths of despair. Hitori saw him by the lift, his hair was disheveled, his eyes were red and swollen, he looked like he could drop at any moment.

Even till this day, Hitori wondered what would have happened if he hadn't reached out to Kazuaki back then.

That was when Hitori wondered if he should have just gave in and meet Souma outside alone for once because he needed to tell Souma. Souma should know of Kazuaki’s condition at least, if he knows of it… perhaps he could at least be kinder if he ever needs to reject Kazuaki.

With that, Hitori picked his phone back up again.

* * *

 

The very next day, Hitori reached the designated meeting location, Komeda’s coffee. He spotted Souma sitting at a table by the window, seemingly playing a game on what looks like a New 3DS XL. Blinking his eyes, Hitori walked closer just to see that he was playing Pokémon, a sight that he never expected.

“...Isa-san?” Hitori asked, to confirm to himself that it was indeed Souma and not just someone that looked a lot like him.

“Oh, you are here.” The boy mumbled before lifting up his head to confirm that he was indeed Souma. He saved the game and closed the cover of his 3DS before continuing “Shall we order then?”

Nodding slowly, Hitori turned to flip through the menu on the table. “I'll get the blended coffee, what about you?” Hitori asked, turning back towards Souma.

“I'll have that too.” Souma muttered.

With a nod, Hitori pressed the button on the round device on the table to call the service staff over so as to take their orders. Although he has always been more of a tea person, having coffee once in awhile isn't that bad he feels. The waitress came over to take their orders in a while.

Once their orders have arrived, Hitori turned back his attention to Souma and asked “Don't tell me you really got Sun just because Kazuaki-kun asked you to” Seeing Souma nod in reply, Hitori continued “I got Sun too anyway, so it wouldn't really make any difference whichever version you got”

“I've never played video games before prior to this… But I guess you're right, I'd have chose Moon if given a choice.” Souma nodded before turning up to Hitori “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“It's about… Kazuaki-kun’s condition…” Hitori said “I suppose that it's something important that you should know about”

“We've ran into his therapist once so I have an idea at least…” Souma mumbled.

Hitori’s eyes widened, they've met Ryuuji?? But Kazuaki has never told him that before. “I suppose that Kazuaki-kun had told you about it then.”

“He didn't exactly tell me, I just made a deduction.” Souma explained before sipping on his coffee.

“I see…” Hitori mumbled before thinking to himself. _Every word he says is so cold… But still, he's strangely nice to Kazuaki-kun in ways that I find hard to understand…_ Turning his head up to face Souma seriously, Hitori asked “Answer me this, Isa-san. How do you feel about Kazuaki-kun?”

Hitori noticed that Souma’s expression seemed to have softened a little from that question, even though it was just for a few seconds.

“I have no idea what you are trying to vague about, Uzune-san.” Souma muttered “But to answer your question, I feel that he shouldn't be hanging around me so much because as you can see, I’m not exactly the kind of person who could be a good friend.”

“Is this really how you feel?” Hitori could see that Souma’s eyes are wavering, it's like as if he had other things in mind.

“Yes. perhaps if we had parted ways, I would have finally be able to leave this world in peace” Souma nodded as he took another sip of his coffee.

Hitori stopped still the moment he heard that. What did Souma say? Why would Souma say that? Did he hear it wrongly? Clearing his mind for a bit, he asked “Excuse me but, I don't think I get what you just said? You're leaving?”

“Sooner or later yes.” Souma mumbled in reply. “I may be… moving, I guess.”

Hitori couldn’t really find it in himself to believe Souma right away as he noticed that Souma’s eyes are facing downwards as he spoke, as if he is hiding something.

“I hope you stay in contact with us still.” Hitori found himself replying. He isn't sure why he had said that even though he could've easily called Souma out now and then. Perhaps he wished that Souma had been telling him the truth deep inside somehow.

“I will, probably.” Souma nodded.

“It'll be better if you are able to stay by Kazuaki-kun’s side still… He needs you.” Hitori mumbled offhandedly.

“No he doesn’t… It's more of…” Souma trailed off, staring out of the window, seemingly watching a single pigeon walking along the windowsill.

As Hitori stared on at Souma, waiting for the continuation that never came, he sipped on his coffee once again, deciding that it may be best to not probe any further.

A long moment of awkward silence followed afterwards as the both of them took their time finishing their coffee and avoiding looking at each other in the eye (more so for Souma).

“About the full course meal thing…” Hitori started.

“I will make reservations soon, do not worry.” Souma assured Hitori, finally turning up to look at him.

“No Isa-san, you can't be serious about this. You were just joking, weren't you? I mean, a 5-star restaurant? Seriously?” Hitori laughed nervously.

“No I wasn't. The price is a little high yes but affordable.” Souma mumbled.

Noticing that Souma looked absolutely serious about this, Hitori shook his head once again and said “I was just being sarcastic because you wouldn't shut up about repaying me so, you don't have to. Really…”

“Then what do you suggest I do then, Uzune-san? I don't understand… Please tell me…” Souma asked, sounding almost desperate.

“Isa-san…” Shaking his head softly, Hitori replied “How about this, there'll be a Summer Festival in a month’s time. If possible, I'd like you to head there together with us”

“That sounds great…” Souma nodded, a soft smile across his face.

Hitori blinked, he felt like he could somewhat understand Kazuaki’s reaction towards Souma smiling now. “You need to wear a yukata, okay?” He continued on.

“I will look for one soon.” Souma nodded once again.

“I'll look forward to that day then” Hitori said with a smile.

* * *

 

 **Hitori:** It seems that Isa-san did indeed buy Pokémon Sun like you told him to.

 **NanaKazu:** eHHH?? REALLY??? BBBUT BUT OMG THIS IS UNEXPECTED UWAA…

 **Hitori:** He's coming with us to the summer festival too apparently…

 **NanaKazu:** EEHH??? Did you meet up with him or something???

 **Hitori:** Yes

 **NanaKazu:** I see… bUT THAT'S GREAT THOUGH AAA… HE'S COMING ALONG THIS TIME DUFDOYIK

 

Kazuaki hid his face in his blanket once again. He needs help he feels. It has been a while since he'd last saw Souma outside of the usual passing of lunchbox, which normally took less than a minute anyway.

The thought of wanting to see Souma was too much that he decided to once again, game all his embarrassing thoughts away.

 

Two days later, Kazuaki went into the group chat just to see that Souma had completed Sun.

 

 **NanaKazu:** W-What??? hhow did you complete it so fast???

 **Isa Souma:** I have yet to complete my PokéDex so please do trade with me if possible.

 **NanaKazu:** In that case, you should come over to my place for a sleepover!! it'll be fun!!

 **Hitori:** omg

 **Isa Souma:** I will try to sneak out.

 **Hitori:** wat

 **Isa Souma:** send me your address, if I don’t get there by ten, I’d most probably failed.

 **NanaKazu:** E-EEHH?? O-Okay???? Please be careful????

 

With that, Kazuaki nervously sent his address to Souma and laid down on his bed in wait of his arrival. At exactly thirty seconds later, Kazuaki jumped up immediately and let himself fall onto the floor, rolling around in embarrassment. _Wait what??? Did I just seriously invite Isa-kun to my house?? And he agreed?? Why did I do that it’s so embarrassing oh no what should I do…_ Kazuaki thought anxiously as he continued rolling around aimlessly.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Kazuaki managed to pull himself up and scrambled out of his room and across the living room to open the door immediately. It was Hitori.

“HITORI-KUNNN… IT’S YOU I THOUGHT IT WAS ISA-KUN I ALMOST DIED” Kazuaki cried, almost hugging the life out of Hitori.

Patting Kazuaki softly with a smile, Hitori said “It's fine, I had a feeling that you typed all of that without much thought so…”

“Can you stay over as well?? I don't think I can manage this alone…” Kazuaki asked in between sobs, shivering.

“I'm afraid I can't… Because the holidays are now, I've took up another part time job in the midnight shift.” Hitori replied.

“E-Ehh..?? When did that happen??”

“Yesterday. There's just so much I can get from tutoring in the evenings after all… Besides, I could always rest in the day.” Hitori explained.

“You are always so busy, Hitori-kun… you should loosen up sometimes too, you know?” Kazuaki commented, worried.

“I know but… it’s all I have to do to support Nageki and myself… besides, I do remember to eat my meals so I’ll be okay” Hitori reassured Kazuaki with a smile.

“If you say so then…” Kazuaki mumbled with a nod.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, I understand” Kazuaki knew that Hitori wasn’t lying. There was no way that Hitori would risk falling sick and miss a day as a result so he was always very careful with his health.

Patting Kazuaki’s head softly, Hitori said “So I will head back to prepare dinner before my students arrive then, I do hope that Isa-san was just kidding when he says that he would try to sneak out…”

Nodding slowly, Kazuaki replied “I don't think that he was kidding but… I do hope he's okay either way…”

“I don't think so either but....” Hitori trailed off as he replied, deciding to shake his head instead. “We don't know much about his family situation but I believe that he does treasure our friendship in some way… or at least I hope so”

“I hope so too…” Kazuaki agreed, staring down to the floor.

With a nod, Hitori mussed Kazuaki’s hair softly as he said “I'll head back now then, have fun~” He turned back towards his unit after.

* * *

 

It was about 9pm when the doorbell rang in the Nanaki household. Kazuaki was half asleep when it rang but got up almost immediately when he heard it. Opening the door of his room, he rushed out to the living room just to see that his mother has opened the door.

“Oh! You must be Kazu’s friend... Isa Souma-kun, right? Ah yes I knew it, come on in~” Kazuaki’s mother chimed happily as she moved aside.

Walking through the door was none other than Souma, wearing a dark blue hoodie accompanied with a pair of white trousers, a purple duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped as he noticed Kazuaki, turning up to stare at him silently.

“Ahh Isa-kun!! You made it!” Kazuaki exclaimed as he made his way towards Souma, a nervous smile on his face.

Nodding slowly, Souma seem to scan the house silently.

Just then, Kazuaki’s father popped out from the study. “Oh Kazu, have your friend eaten yet? Me or your mother could cook up something quick if so” He asked in a kindly voice.

“Ah yes, it won't do good to sleep with an empty tummy” Kazuaki’s mother agreed, looking over at Souma for his response.

“It's fine, I've had dinner beforehand.” Souma replied, glancing away a little “...Thank you for the offer though.”

“Ahh! It’s good! Gosh.. can you believe it? Kazu sometimes comes back really late without informing us, it gets worrying at times, I always worry about whether he’s hungry or not” Kazuaki’s mother complained with a sigh before smiling softly and continuing “But I’m glad to see that he has made another friend aside from Uzune-kun, please continue to get along with him, okay?”

“Mumm… stop, it’s embarrassing” Kazuaki whined, his face all red. Tugging Souma’s sleeve, Kazuaki continued “L-Let’s just go to my room okay?”

“I’ll bring in the drinks and cookies in a while then~” Kazuaki’s mother said with a soft giggle.

“Okay then, Thank you mum!” Kazuaki nodded with a smile before almost dragging Souma into his room and closed the door behind, embarrassed.

 

Chuckling softly, Kazuaki’s father said “It’s good to see that Kazu has made a new friend at last”

“Yes, that’s great indeed!” Kazuaki’s mother agreed with a smile before heading into the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

“I’m so sorry Isa-kun, my parents can be really embarrassing sometimes…” Kazuaki apologised, his face flushed a deep red as he turned back to Souma, looking down.

Souma slowly reached out his hand towards Kazuaki and stroked his hair a little, mumbling “It has been… a while.”

With this, Kazuaki looked up at Souma immediately, his face heating up so much that he feels that he might just faint right this instance. “I-I-I-Isa-kun??????”

Souma blinked before retracting his hand, staring blankly at Kazuaki for a while before finally speaking “Your parents sound like they really care a lot for you…”

“Y-Yes… they have been the most supportive of my interests and wellbeing” Kazuaki replied before smiling softly and continuing “But that’s just how parents are, I guess…”

“I see…” Souma mumbled, staying silent in deep thought for a while before asking “How do you feel about your parents in general?”

“Hmm.. they could be embarrassing at times but I love them a lot!”

“That’s great to hear…” Souma mumbled before making his way to a shelf to put his bag down “I’m a little…” He trailed off after a while before continuing “That’s really great…”

Kazuaki nods with a smile before walking towards his bed and sitting down “I heard that you’re going to the summer festival with us, Isa-kun~”

“Yes indeed I am” Souma nodded slowly as he took out his 3DS from his bag, making his way towards Kazuaki after and sitting down beside him.

“It'll be a lot of fun definitely!!” Kazuaki marvelled happily with a smile. “It's been awhile since all three of us hung out together after all~”

“That's true…” Souma nodded before seeming to ponder for a while before asking “Say...what do you think of me, really… Do you actually like me as a person?”

“Ehh? Of course I do!!”

“I see… it's baffling how you would think so but thank you I guess…” Souma mumbled, looking away a little.

Nodding happily, Kazuaki took out his 3DS with a smile and said as he switched it on “I’ve finished the game recently so let’s get on with trading then! We could even battle a match or two later~”

Looking up at Kazuaki for a while, Souma nodded and switched on his 3DS as well.

 

A while later, the door opened and Kazuaki’s mother walked in with a bowl of cookies and two glasses of orange juice on a tray. After setting the tray down on the table, she looked over at the two of them seemingly concentrated in battle with a smile before leaving the room.

 

“Aww… Isa-kun, you are too strong” Kazuaki whined as he lost for the third time in a row.

“I may have got too much into researching about the workabouts in this game…” Souma mumbled before looking up and noticing the tray of cookies and glasses of orange juice. “It seems like your mother did came in just now...”

Looking up as well, Kazuaki nodded “It seems that we were too focused just now to notice it…” he said before stretching and turning to Souma “Let’s take a short break then~”

Souma nodded in agreement before putting his 3DS aside, getting up and heading towards the table, sitting down on one of the cushions around it. He watched as Kazuaki does the same before starting “Does Uzune-san visit often?”

“Y-Yes! We’re neighbours after all! I did ask him to stay over tonight as well but it seems like he has work…” Kazuaki said as he took a cookie, munching into it after.

“I see. Uzune-san is such a busy person…” Souma mumbled in reply, reaching out to take a cookie as well.

“W-Well… he’s trying his best to support himself and Nageki-kun after all, since after they’ve left Heartful House…” Kazuaki explained.

“Heartful House…”

“Ahh that’s the orphanage the both of them were from before moving out!!” Kazuaki continued to explain as he took a sip of juice.

“I understand now…” Souma nodded as he took a bite of the cookie before continuing “It does explain why he's so pushy…”

“Hitori-kun can be like that at times but he means well, really…” Kazuaki said.

“I know…” Souma sighed before finishing his cookie, reaching out for another one before speaking once again “I've been there once… Heartful House that is.”

Blinking in surprise, Kazuaki asked “Were you adopted?”

Shaking his head, Souma replied “No… But I got lost a long time ago and found myself there before I knew it.” As if trying to remember a distant memory, Souma continued “It was a sunny day but…”

Just then, Souma’s eyes widened, a look of pure terror on his face. Kazuaki could tell that Souma’s complexion is paler than usual. Feeling like he should do something, Kazuaki reached out a hand towards Souma but found it being slapped away in a second. Shocked, Kazuaki apologised immediately.

“It is...fine…” Souma stuttered, trying to regain his composure once again. Looking up at Kazuaki with a painful expression on his face, clutching his mouth and stomach, he managed to make out the words “W-Where is...the bathroom located…?”

“A-All the way at the end…” Kazuaki replied, still pretty much in shock.

With a quick nod, Souma hurriedly exited the room.

 

Souma only returned in nearly an hour later. Not a single word was spoken about the incident after that as they went back to battling and trading after they’re done with the cookies and juice. They only turned in for the night after Kazuaki finally won a match.

 

That night, Kazuaki woke up to find Souma’s hands wrapped around him. Surprised, he was just about to say something when he noticed that Souma was fast asleep. Not knowing what to do, Kazuaki decided to just let him be as his face flushed a deep red. _H-He probably has a habit of cuddling a toy while sleeping or something…_ Kazuaki thought nervously as he tried really hard to fall asleep once again. He isn’t sure how much time has passed when he finally fell asleep after what seemed like an eternity.

 

The very next day, Kazuaki woke up to find that Souma was nowhere to be found. Seeing that his bag is gone, Kazuaki concluded that Souma had decided to head back home somehow. With a sigh, Kazuaki mumbled “He could’ve just said something before he left…”. That was when he noticed what looked like an envelope on the table. Walking towards it, he opened the envelope and read the letter within it.

“I apologise for not informing you before I left, I had to leave really early after all. I had a fun time last night, Thank you for inviting me over.

Isa Souma.”

With a smile on his now-blushing face, Kazuaki holds the letter close to his chest and falls down on his bed once again, rolling over to plunge his face into his pillow.

“Perhaps I’m really in love like Hitori-kun said…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually going to Japan near end of May and I've talked to a friend about going to 'Komeda's coffee' so I put it in this fic for that very reason haha... I don't know how that cafe operates so I'll probably edit a few things after I've actually been there and if I find that it works differently from what I wrote in here www  
> Kazuaki's parents first appeared in chapter 1 but here they are again finally! Also I've drawn them as well here https://twitter.com/selinawen_2014/status/821768405178990593
> 
> EDIT: I'M BACK FROM JAPAN AND DID GO TO THAT CAFE AND THEREFORE, I'VE EDITED THE CHAPTER ACCORDINGLY WWW


	5. Summer Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally there it is, chapter 5!!  
> Along with this chapter, I've made a few changes to previous chapters.  
> 1) Hitori and Kazuaki are now on a first name basis because they're best friends and neighbours, why wouldn't they be ^q^ I have no idea why I didn't think of it before ^q^  
> 2) I've changed 'Isa' to 'Souma' for consistency as I address everyone else in the fic by their given name except for him so well... yes owo/

The day for the summer festival rolls around soon enough. The time for the meetup planned was 7pm but due to having a light dinner with Hitori beforehand, the both of them reached the location half an hour early as a result.

“W-We’ve reached earlier than expected and Isa-kun is not here yet… perhaps we should walk around first?” Kazuaki suggested, looking around at the stalls eagerly.

Hitori however, was staring intently at a different attraction. Turning back to Hitori curiously, Kazuaki realised that Hitori is staring at the haunted house. Gulping nervously, he wonders if Hitori intends to check it out. 

Just then, Hitori turned to Kazuaki with a smile and pointed at the haunted house “I'm going to check that out for a bit, you can check out the stalls first if you want…”

Kazuaki’s blood ran cold immediately, it's good that Hitori isn't asking to go to the haunted house together as he is scared of ghosts but on the other hand… Does he want to walk alone in the festival? There is only one answer.

“So I'll get going then, Kazuaki-kun”

“W-WAIT…”

* * *

Hitori and Kazuaki walked in the darkness together, holding hands tightly together.

“You could've walked around the festival you know?” Hitori sighed worriedly.

“I-I’m fine…!! p-probably…” Kazuaki squeaked, looking around nervously.

The dim lights were flickering, causing an unsettling atmosphere within. Kazuaki knew that everything in this attraction are merely set up and whatever monsters within it are just actors or models but the fear is still there and would never go away despite everything.

Hitori walked towards a closet with a skeleton against it and said “Hmm… I wonder if we can open the closet…”

“W-what if something comes out?” Kazuaki whimpered, shivering.

“Don't worry, I'll protect you” Hitori reassured him with a smile.

Just then, the skeleton started rattling and its head turned up with a grin. Kazuaki shrieked and ran away immediately, dragging Hitori along with him.

“...I wanted to check out the closet” Hitori groaned with a sigh when Kazuaki finally stopped at god knows which part of the house.

“I-I’m so sorry, Hitori-kun…” Kazuaki apologised softly.

“It's okay, let's continue on then…” Hitori sighed as he turned around and started walking, holding onto Kazuaki’s hand.

Just then, Hitori bumped into what felt like a sack. Retracting a few steps and staring upwards, he saw what appears to be a woman with long hair hung over a noose, her glassy eyes bore deep into his soul.

Hitori’s blood ran cold, turning to Kazuaki who had the same horrified look on his face, he ran across the hall, pulling Kazuaki along with him.

 

BUMP

 

Hitori looked down to find himself staring into a highly familiar set of lavender eyes framed in red.

“Uzune-san?”

Blinking, Hitori realised that it was none other than Souma, cladded in what looks like a purple yukata.

“Ahh...Isa-san...hm? You're here already?” Hitori asked quizzically.

“I arrived a little early and saw that there was a haunted house so I thought that it'll be interesting to take a look as the time passes” Souma replied simply. “I never expected to bump into the both of you however, did something happen?”

“I-Isa-kun! There was a reallyyy scary hanging corpse just now, we thought that it'll be after us for sure!!” Kazuaki sobbed as he moved over to Souma, not letting go of Hitori’s hand still.

“Ah yes, I did came across that earlier. It was incredibly well-made, the facial expression looks almost life-like. If possible, I would like to bring it home for further observation but I guess that's just impossible…” Souma muttered, looking almost disappointed.

“I-I don't exactly get what you mean, Isa-kun… But that sounds incredibly scaryyy!!” Kazuaki cried.

“I'm...sorry?” Souma tilted his head a little as he stared at Kazuaki quizzically.

“A-Anyway… let's just… make our way to the exit now, wherever it is” Hitori started, putting his free arm around Souma’s and started to look around for the exit.

“Why are you clinging onto me?” Souma asked.

“P-Please don't mind the small details…” Hitori stammered nervously, holding tighter onto Kazuaki’s hand.

With a sigh, Souma said “I know where the exit is, I'll lead the way.”

* * *

Once the three of them were finally outside, Hitori let go of the both of them, heaving a deep sigh of relief.

“Waaa that was scary, I'm glad we're finally out~” Kazuaki chimed happily before turning his focus to Souma and continuing “Ahhh you look really good today, Isa-kun~”

“Mm.” Souma looked away before mumbling “Blue looks good on you…”

“Awww come on, you two are starting to sound like a couple that has recently started dating or something, should I leave the two of you to have some private time~?” Hitori teased with a chuckle.

“E-Ehh what are you talking about, Hitori-kun… W-We’re not like that…” Kazuaki stammered, blushing deeping.

“The day I'd find someone willing to date me would be the day the world ends. Or so, my classmates say.”

“Oh I'm sure you will, you just don't know yet~” Hitori continued to tease, glancing over at Kazuaki who looked away immediately, face red.

“False.” Souma muttered.

Just then, a boy with shoulder length green hair in an orange yukata walked over to them.

“Ahh Nageki, you've just reached?” Hitori asked in which was responded with a nod. With a smile, Hitori turned to Souma and introduced “This is my son, Nageki”

“Wrong” Nageki muttered before turning to Souma and continuing “Fujishiro Nageki, Hitori’s adopted brother.” 

“Isa Souma, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Souma introduced himself, knowing to treat as if their previous meeting in the bookstore never happened.

With a nod and a small smile, Nageki turned back to Hitori and said “I'll be off now then, Higure-kun is waiting…” He turned and walked off after that.

Watching as Nageki walked further away into the festival area, Hitori pondered “I wonder who ‘Higure-kun’ is… Nageki mentioned him quite a bit but I've yet to seen him myself…”

“Don't tell me that you're going to sneak after them…I wouldn't recommend that although I probably can't stop you either.” Souma muttered.

“As a matter of fact, I'm very tempted to…” Hitori started, then sighed and continued “However… I promised Nageki that I won't”

“So that's how it is.” Souma said.

“Hitori-kun really cherishes Nageki-kun you see…” Kazuaki explained.

“I can see that yes.”

“A-Anyway, is there any stall you'd like to visit, Isa-kun?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“Not particularly…” Souma muttered.

“Let’s attempt the shooting game shall we?” Hitori suggested, gesturing towards a game stall where you shoot corks at various prizes with a rifle.

“Ahhh… I’m so bad at that even though the prizes are so tempting…” Kazuaki whined.

“Let’s take a look then…” Souma said, heading towards the stall with Hitori and Kazuaki following behind.

Once they've reached the stall, the person manning the store, a dashing young man with blue hair and glasses flashed a smile and said “Salutations, are you here to play the shooting game? it's 200 yen for 3 tries”

“A-Ahh yes… I’ll have a go then…” Kazuaki stammered nervously, placing two 100 yen coins on the counter and picking up the rifle nervously.

Aiming at the prize, a Hatsune Miku nendoroid, Kazuaki took a deep breath, aimed, and shot- The first hit the roof, the second hit the back, and the third missed the box by an inch. 

With a sigh, Kazuaki put down the rifle and turned to the other two, saying awkwardly “I'll just go get a candy apple instead then…”

“Go ahead then, Kazuaki-kun, I'm going to try the shooting game” Hitori said with a smile as he placed two coins on the counter.

“Same. Just come back later, we'll wait for you…” Souma mumbled as he placed two coins on the counter as well.

“O-Okay then, good luck!” Kazuaki said before walking off in search of the Candy apple stall. 

As Kazuaki looked around, he spotted Nageki walking with a boy with long teal hair who seemed to be pointing enthusiastically at one of the masks at the mask stall. Nageki seemed to be smiling and looking to be enjoying himself as well.  _ Is that boy Higure-kun? _ Kazuaki thought. Deciding that it'll be best not to question it too much, he decided to head back on his way in search of candy apples. 

Finally finding the stall at last, Kazuaki bought a candy apple and started to head back to the shooting game stall, taking a bite every now and then.

Once Kazuaki reached the shooting game stall, a box was shoved into his hands. He looked down just to see the nendoroid he wanted, he looked back up just to see Hitori smiling at him.

“There, you wanted this, right?” Hitori said with a smile.

Feeling tears well up his eyes, Kazuaki hugged Hitori tightly. “Thank you so much... Hitori-kun…”

Patting Kazuaki softly, Hitori smiled.

Breaking off from the hug after a while, Kazuaki turned towards Souma who was holding some kind of box in his hands. “Ahhh what did you get, Isa-kun?” Kazuaki asked curiously.

“I never managed to get what I wanted.” Souma muttered before turning towards Hitori, dropping the box into his hands.

“W-What is this?” Hitori raised a brow.

“I remember you mentioning that you are more a tea person didn't you? I'm a coffee person myself so you would need this more than I.” Souma explained.

Staring at the box of mango tea in his hands, Hitori flushed a little and mumbled a small thank you. 

_ When did the two of them get this close? _ Kazuaki thought curiously to himself. He soon remembered that Hitori was the one who personally invited Souma to the summer festival and figured that it was probably due to their meeting prior.

“Oh Kazuaki-kun, you got your candy apple?” Hitori said.

“Y-Yes! Do you want to try it?” Kazuaki said with a nod, holding out the candy apple towards Hitori.

Taking the candy apple from Kazuaki, Hitori took a bite before passing it over to Souma, saying “You should take a bite too, Isa-san”

Souma took the candy apple, stared at it for a while before taking a bite. Looking over to the now flustered Kazuaki, he returned the candy apple to him and muttered “I should’ve expected this really…”

“I-I love sweet things after all!!” Kazuaki exclaimed before proceeding to finish the candy apple in seconds. Oh how he wish that there was a hole that he could hide into after situations like these. Seeing that Hitori is there, Kazuaki hid behind Hitori at once, rubbing his face deeply into his back.

“Why are you hiding from me?” Souma questioned, tilting his head a little. “Am I that intimidating?”

“N-No!!” Kazuaki protested, letting go of Hitori and looked down at the ground nervously. 

“I see? Well… are there any more stalls that you'd like to visit?” Souma asked.

Kazuaki’s face lit up almost immediately as he spoke excitedly “Ah yes! I gotta get the Takoyaki and ah!! Yakisoba is a must too! And I want to try getting a yo-yo too, and ah yes!! getting one of the masks would be cool and-”

“We should get going for now then, if you intend to go through every single one of them tonight.” Souma said as he started to walk towards the Takoyaki stall.

“Y-Yes!!” Kazuaki nodded as he walked after Souma.

Staring after them with a smile, Hitori followed suit.

 

The dashing young man who is manning the shooting game stall waved as he watched them go with a smile, turning behind to look at the two empty spaces next to each other where prizes once stood.

* * *

The night after the festival, Souma is lying down on his bed staring at his phone with the group chat open.

 

**Isa Souma:** It seems like there was an actual death that occurred in the Haunted House today

**Hitori:** …

**NanaKazu:** L-Let’s not start with a depressing note okay??

**Hitori:** I agree…

**Isa Souma:** Well, I guess so.

**NanaKazu:** Hitori-kun, are you going to upload the photos you’ve taken today in the group?

**Hitori:** I'm creating an album in the group to put the photos in, okay?

**NanaKazu:** Aaaa I'm so excited!!

**Isa Souma:** Put in the fireworks video as well.

**Hitori:** I will, I will ^^

_ <Hitori created an album ‘Summer Festival’> _

 

Souma swiped through the photos on his phone slowly, finding himself smiling as he remembers the events in which the photos were taken. As he looked at a particular photo of Kazuaki smiling brightly with a yo-yo in his hand, he starts to frown a little. Kazuaki always seemed to be scared of him for some reason that he finds hard to fathom, but yet would cling to him suddenly at any given chance, even going as far as to say that he actually likes him as a person.

Souma just doesn’t understand, he doesn’t know if he wants to understand, but for now, he is content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's still reading this after so long, I'm eternally grateful ;w;  
> I drew the scene of them in the haunted house here owo/ http://selinawen.tumblr.com/post/159457220592


	6. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What??? an update that doesn't take more than a month this time???"  
> Yes... Also, I'm sure you've all seen the additional tags I've added and maybe some of you might not want to keep reading I understand ^^;; But yes, quite a bit happened in this chapter as I finally introduce the plot after 5 chapters of mostly fluff...
> 
> I do hope everyone likes it owo

The end of the holidays were soon followed up with the start of school once again. The three of them were once again, seated together on their usual bench in the courtyard.

“How is the workload so far? It's all calculus for me~” Hitori marvelled, his hands clasped together longingly.

“I'm glad I never have to see math again in my entire life because I will die most likely” Kazuaki responded with a shiver.

“Math isn't that bad.” Souma muttered.

“Nooo Isa-kun you don't understand!!” Kazuaki whined as he munched on a tempura with a pout.

“Each to their own I guess” Hitori said with a chuckle before continuing “So, are there anything interesting for the both of you so far?”

“I-It’s really nice to see how history connects to literature across the ages” Kazuaki replied, twiddling his fingers nervously.

“Sounds interesting indeed” Souma commented.

“H-How about you, Isa-kun?” Kazuaki asked curiously.

“Nothing particularly interesting to note.” Souma replied, looking down to pick at the remaining grains of rice at the bottom of his lunchbox.

“Isa-san… I notice that you don't seem to speak about school much” Hitori pointed out, looking concerned.

“It's nothing to be concerned about really, there's just nothing interesting and everyday is the same anyway.” Souma explained.

“Well… if you say so…”

“I-I’m sure that it's nothing to be too worried about, Hitori-kun! I mean, even I have had times where nothing feels interesting and would therefore prefer not to speak of schoolwork at all!” Kazuaki spoke out. “I mean like… schoolwork can be stressful after all…”

Hitori pondered for a moment before nodding and saying “You have a point there, I shouldn't poke too much into this”

“Thank you for your understanding.” Souma nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Hitori spoke once again “Right, I was about to ask if any of you have anything on this weekend. The kid I was tutoring gave me 3 tickets to the new Harry Potter movie this Saturday, he was going with his parents but they had something on at the last moment so…”

“Ahh!! ‘Fantastic beasts and where to find them’ right??” Kazuaki said excitedly. “I heard classmates talking about it and it sounds like it's good but I have no idea how to talk to them…”

“I have nothing on this Saturday.” Souma muttered.

“That's settled then, let's meet outside Hachiman station at 1pm this Saturday then!” Hitori suggested with a smile as the other two nod in agreement.

* * *

The weekends arrive in a flash and the three of them are walking towards the cinema from the station.

“What sort of popcorn do you prefer? I know Kazuaki-kun would get the sweet one for sure” Hitori turned towards Souma as he asked.

“The salty one.” Souma replied. “I suggest we get a mix”

“Ahh I thought so as well” Hitori replied.

“I'm so excited for the movie~” Kazuaki chimed along happily as he skipped alongside the two.

 

The movie went along smoothly, Kazuaki was happily seated between Hitori and Souma. He has a huge tub of popcorn on his lap for the three of them to share.

 

Kazuaki was crying as the three of them headed out of the theatre. “Nooo he has to remember… I can't live with this suspense…” He sobbed, blowing his nose on a tissue after.

“He will… just believe it, okay?” Hitori comforted him as he passed another piece of tissue to Kazuaki.

“Thank you…” Kazuaki sniffled as he took the tissue and blew his nose once again. Turning up to Souma, he asked “What are your thoughts about the movie?”

“Although some parts could be written better, it isn't a bad movie.” Souma replied.

“That translates to ‘I liked it’” Hitori said with a laugh before continuing “Let's head to the café next to the station before heading back then shall we?”

“Waaa that sounds great!! Let's go!” Kazuaki agreed, smiling from ear to ear happily.

“Sounds great indeed.” Souma nodded with a smile as he followed the both of them.

“Ah yes, what do you intend to get at the café later?” Kazuaki asked curiously.

“Probably the same as before, unless if you have other recommendations…” Souma replied.

“How about the banana honeymilk marshmallo-” Hitori started.

“No.”

“Awww… I like that one…” Kazuaki pouted.

“I can't say I'm surprised” Souma commented with a sigh. Pondering over something for a moment, he spoke once again “I do have something that I feel I should tell…” he trailed off as he saw two boys in T-shirts walk up towards them.

“Oh hey! Fancy meeting you here, Ichijou!” one of the boys spoke with a grin.

“I didn't know you actually had friends” The other boy spoke with a snicker.

“Ichijou?” Kazuaki asked curiously.

“I suppose that you have a case of mistaken identity.” Souma muttered, deadpan.

“Yes, none of us here are Ichijous” Hitori added.

Placing his hands roughly on Souma’s shoulders, the first boy sneered “What are you trying to play at, Ichijou Utsuro-kun?”

“Don't you recognise your classmates from the business department?” The other boy continued.

Shaking his head silently, Souma turned up his head up to look at Kazuaki and Hitori. Kazuaki was staring confusingly while Hitori seemed to have a horrified expression on his face.

“You're…” Hitori started, he paused for a second before continuing “Ichijou Utsuro?”

 

With that, Souma started to run away as fast as he could. He didn't even stopped at the shouts from Hitori and Kazuaki behind him, he just kept running, running towards the station, never stopping until he's past the gantry.

* * *

_“What is the meaning of this!?” The brown haired man with lavender eyes thundered  as he slammed a hand onto the desk loudly._

_“Since I'm not allowed to study medicine, I would like to take Biochem as a second major.” Souma began but a loud crack was heard, leaving a stinging pain on his face._

_“I have bought the textbooks…”_

_“Dispose of them!!”_

_“No…”_

_“We’ll be the ones to do it then” The brown haired woman said as she stacked up the textbooks, heading out of the room after._

_Souma tried to run after his mother but a loud crack rang through his ears as felt the unforgiving stroke of the cane against his skin._

 

**_What was I even trying to do…_ **

 

**_Was there any point in asking when the answer is right there from the start?_ **

 

_Souma stared out at the orange skies on the rooftop in school, climbing up the relatively short fence and sitting on the edge, feeling the wind in his hair._

 

_Ichijou Utsuro, a cursed name indeed. Being heir of the famous Ichijou group sounds ‘cool’, but it’s in fact, a heavy burden to bear. You can't do the things you want, always at the mercy of your parents, heeding their every word and action, all for the sake of his family._

 

_As he stared at the ground from the rooftop, a smirk crept up Souma’s face._

 

**_What if I just… ended it all?_ **

 

_He imagined how it would feel crashing onto the cold, hard, concrete below. Painless? Definitely not. It would be absolutely painful, his bones would break, his brains would spill, and death might not be immediate either. However, it would be nice to be able to gain control of his own life for sure, this would be his choice, and this would be his chance. No one else would be sad either, his classmates always seem to hate him, calling him ‘privileged’, which isn't wrong either way. Swinging his legs back and forth, Souma prepared himself for the plunge down._

 

_“P-Please don't kill yourself!!” A shout echoed through Souma’s ears._

* * *

Souma’s eyes flicked open in darkness, staring up at the ceiling in his room, feeling warm tears roll down his cheek. Was he crying? After wiping off his tears, he sat up on his bed, trying to make sense of what happened. That's right, his lie got found out, he had to run. Seeing his lit up phone screen on the bedside table, he grabbed it only to see that he has had 80 missed calls from both Hitori and Kazuaki. A Line notification from the group chat read “Isa-san, I know you have your reasons for this so it's fine… please respond”. Souma switched off his phone immediately.

Isa Souma. It was the name he came up with in case he was in a situation where no one knew him, a name created to escape from the burden of his family name. As Ichijou Utsuro could never ever be happy, Isa Souma is there to be happy in his stead. However, Isa Souma is nothing but a lie. His life is a lie, his major is a lie, everything is a lie and thus, makes him crumble apart easily. No matter how much he tried sinking into the lie, starting to believe in the lie he created for himself, a lie would still stay a lie, and there's nothing he could do about it.

“It was fun pretending to be Isa Souma while it lasted…” Souma found himself saying, a smile cracked on his face, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The two friends he made and hung out with during that period, Uzune Hitori and Nanaki Kazuaki. Although they didn't outright say it, Souma knew that they're most likely disappointed with him now. There is just no reason why they wouldn't be.

Laying back down on his bed, Souma closed his eyes, letting himself falling asleep once again.

* * *

“Utsuro, your father and I would be away for a business trip in America for the week and we’ll be back next Monday.” Souma’s mother said, a smile on her face as she packed clothes into her luggage.

“I see.”

“Your father did say that you've been good lately so he asked if there's anything you'd like from the trip and we’ll get it for you” Souma’s mother continued.

“Nothing in particular really.” Souma muttered as he walked back into his room, closing the door behind. If that means that he could skip classes for most of next week then it's really a perfect timing indeed.

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon, Kazuaki was sitting alone on the usual bench all by himself eating quietly.

_Isa-kun hasn't been coming by at all… and Hitori-kun says that he needs time off by himself… he hasn't really been well since Isa-kun ran off… I wonder what happened…_

With a sigh, Kazuaki finished up his food and stared at the strangely barren group chat on Line, feeling absolutely useless.

_Isa-kun… I miss you..._

* * *

Friday comes around soon enough and Souma, who decides that he should commute to school after 4 days of absence, was staring into the orange skies on the rooftop once again.

His classmates definitely didn't take his 4 days of absence well and kept mocking him about it. He ignored them however, just like always.

Staring down at the grounds from the rooftop, he was reminded of that day he attempted to end it all. Just as he was about to do so, someone had called out to him. Nanaki Kazuaki. If it weren't for Kazuaki, he would've been long gone from this world. As time passes, he had started to find Kazuaki quite charming in ways that are hard to explain. Perhaps it was the way he says such bold things without realising it himself until later? Or perhaps it was during those times where he gets suddenly shy after he’d realised of all the bold things he’d said before? Or maybe it’s because of how Kazuaki actually says that he likes him as a person when he himself find that impossible? At times, he does start to wonder if what he felt was love. He would dismiss the feeling soon after however, a lie could never love or be loved after all.

_Now that it has been exposed… it's about time for me to leave as well…_

Souma was about to take a step up the fence when he suddenly felt warm hands wrap around him from behind.

“I told you to consider less dangerous ways of feeling the wind didn't I… Isa-kun…” a familiar voice spoke from behind him in between sobs.

“Nanaki-san...I…”

“I don't exactly know what is going on but I definitely can’t lose you now!!” Kazuaki cried as he held tighter onto Souma.

“Nanaki-san… aren't you mad at me?” Souma asked softly.

“I've always knew that there's something you wouldn't tell us… although I didn't want to push you about it…” Kazuaki replied quietly.

“But… Isa Souma is a lie…”

“Isa-kun will always be Isa Souma to me!!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, wrapping his arms tighter around Souma, sobbing into his shoulder. “I believe that the you here now is still the Isa-kun that I love!!!”

Flushing a light shade of red from the unexpected outburst, Souma mumbled “Are you sure that you are able to love someone such as me…? Who is nothing but a lie…?”

“Yes...so Isa-kun...please...don't leave…I love you...okay?” Kazuaki said between sobs.

“Nanaki-san…” Souma turned his head over a little “I won't leave so… you can let go now…”

Kazuaki nodded slowly as he let go of Souma, sniffling a little.

Turning around to face Kazuaki, Souma raised out a hand to caress Kazuaki’s face softly with a smile “I never expected that confession from you however…”

“Ehh…” Kazuaki turned to look at Souma, confused for a moment before his face flushed red completely. “N-No...I-I-I didn't mean… I mean I did mean it that way but uhhh…. I'm sorry??? Ahhh… please don't hate me…”

“It's fine…” Souma mumbled, blushing a little “I...feel the same, as well… probably…”

“P-probably…?”

Souma nodded in reply slowly, placing his arms around Kazuaki’s waist and pulled him over close as their lips met. Kazuaki’s lips are soft with a tinge of saltiness from all the crying before. The kiss was soft and sloppy as the both of them eased into the newfound sensation. Their lips parted after a while, their face flushed red as they stared at each other, drool trickling down their chin.

“I-Isa-kun!” Kazuaki spoke out, his eyes filled with desire as he held close to Souma “C-Can we do that again?”

With a nod, Souma moved in to kiss Kazuaki once again, one that's more intense than before. He felt Kazuaki grab onto the back of his coat tightly as he deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kazuaki tightly.

Breaking off from the kiss after what seems to be an eternity, Souma held Kazuaki close as they gasped for breath, their faces flushed red.

“I-I want to do more…” Kazuaki whispered as he traced his lips down Souma’s neck, his voice full of want.

Letting out a soft gasp as he felt Kazuaki’s lips on his neck, he replied softly “My parents aren't home until Monday so… would you like to stay over tonight?”

“E-Ehh? I would love to but I have nothing packed, I'd have to head home first so perhaps you can give me the address and I'll come over later?” Kazuaki suggested.

“It'll be a little complicated to get to my place even with the address so I'll go with you to your place first I guess…” Souma said.

“A-Ahh sure! We can have dinner at my place first if you want!” Kazuaki said, smiling happily.

“Sounds like a plan” Souma nodded with a smile, taking Kazuaki’s hand in his as they headed down the rooftop together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted the trio to watch 'Kimi no na wa' at first but sadly I haven't watched that so I chose something that I've actually watched before dksfjndlskdj  
> The part with Souma's father was quite painful to write as I was hit a lot as a child too actually ;;  
> And yes... the IsaKazu are really thirsty at the end ^q^/
> 
> ALSO, I find that this song really fits how I view Souma in this fic wwww   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-eMXWAzUlg
> 
> To everyone who is still reading this and not going to drop this anytime soon, Thank you really, I appreciate it very much ;v;/


	7. Unspoken past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Selina, where's the secret chapter 6.5?? Does it exist??"  
> Well, even if it exists, I won't post it in here anyway, this fic is T rated after all www I've been meaning to write it though, probably, maybe?? wwww  
> But yes, in the meantime, for the people who are still reading this, have chapter 7 owo/

Kazuaki opened his eyes sleepily as the morning rays shone through the crack between the curtains. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to the side just to see Souma sleeping soundly beside him. That's right, he had stayed over last night. Blushing deeply, he remembered everything that happened. Souma had told him about his family, showed him the scars on his body. After that, he suggested for them to take a shower together. It was just too convenient that Souma had a personal bathroom right in his room that they didn't even bother to get dressed before heading towards Souma’s bed where they… Kazuaki covered his face in his hands immediately. 

Not wanting to disturb Souma’s sleep, Kazuaki got out of bed as quietly as he could, picking up the towel on the floor and wrapping his lower body in it before proceeding to pull out a shirt, trousers, and underwear from his bag. Taking one last look at the sleeping Souma, he headed into the bathroom to wash up.

Once Kazuaki headed out after he's done, he saw that Souma was still asleep and smiled softly.  _ Isa-kun looks so cute when he's asleep… _ he thought as he stared, mesmerised.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone which he picked up immediately.

“H-Hello?”

“It's me, Hitori.”

Blinking in surprise at the sudden contact from his best friend, Kazuaki asked, worried “H-Hitori-kun, did something happen?”

“There's something that I would like to talk to you about, is it fine for me to come over now?” Hitori’s voice from the other side of the line sounded serious.

“Uhh… actually… I'm at Isa-kun’s house now… I'm staying till Sunday so…”

“What!?”

“I-It’s a long story…” Kazuaki stammered, blushing.

“I see… would Monday night be good for you?” Hitori asked.

“Y-Yes!” Kazuaki replied with a nod.

“I'll see you on Monday night then.” Hitori mumbled before hanging up.

Kazuaki put down his phone after, wondering what had happened to Hitori.

“Who was that” Souma’s voice asked from behind him.

Turning around with a smile, Kazuaki replied “Good morning, Isa-kun~! That was from Hitori-kun, he wanted to talk but I told him I'm at your place so…” 

“Right… Uzune-san…” Souma mumbled. looking down “He must've been mad at me too…”

“Ah no he isn't! He was really worried about you too!!” Kazuaki exclaimed before looking down a little as well “I wonder if anything happened to him though… he has been pretty listless since…”

“I hope… he is well too…” Souma mumbled. “Perhaps you should talk to him?”

“B-But I'm worried about you as well!” Kazuaki exclaimed, picking up Souma’s hand and entwining their fingers together.

“I'll be fine really… but…” Souma looked away, blushing slightly “I guess I do want you by my side for a while more…”

Blushing deeply, Kazuaki gulped and resisted the urge to jump Souma right away. Managing to give Souma a soft kiss on his cheek instead, Kazuaki said “I'll go prepare breakfast then~” He headed out of the room after.

Staring as Kazuaki left for the kitchen, Souma got up to get his clothes before heading into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

As the both of them are seated at the table having breakfast (toast with a side of scrambled eggs and tea/coffee) together, Kazuaki suggested “Isa-kun… now that we are together, I think we should start addressing each other by our first names?”

“I guess so yes…” Souma nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Hmm… S-S-Souma...kun” Kazuaki started, then shook his head before finally deciding “Sou-kun! Yes! This is perfect!!”

“...Who’s Sou-kun?”

“E-Ehh??? You don't like it?” Kazuaki asked, looking like he's about cry at any time.

“No no, it's...fine.” Souma started “...Kazuaki”

“Waaa… I'm glad!” Kazuaki chimed happily before continuing “You can call me ‘Kazu-kun’ if you want actually~”

“I'll stick with ‘Kazuaki’ really…” Souma mumbled.

“Mmm… fine then…” Kazuaki pouted as he finished his last piece of egg. 

“What do you want to do after breakfast?” Souma asked.

“W-Well…” Kazuaki started, smiling shyly “D-D-Do you want to play games together? I've brought my laptop along so I can show you the ones I have…”

“Sure, that would be interesting to see.” Souma nodded.

* * *

On their second and last night together, Souma made his decision at last.

“I'll try to talk to my parents again. It didn't work before but perhaps it would work this time. Perhaps I was too weak before.”

Kazuaki blinked “A-Are you sure about this? It sounds really dangerous…” he stammered nervously.

“Yes. I don't have high hopes that it would go well but…” Souma looked at Kazuaki for a moment before pulling him into a hug. “You'll still be there for me after… won't you?” 

“Yes...of course I will… Sou-kun…” Kazuaki said as tears well up his eyes. 

“Thank you… Kazuaki…” Souma said with a smile before proceeding to kiss him softly.

* * *

Hitori was not present on Monday for lunch either.

“I do wonder what happened to Uzune-san…” Souma muttered as he wrapped up his lunchbox after finishing it.

“He told me that he needed some time for himself…” Kazuaki explained “He said that he'd talk to me about it tonight but I was hoping that he'd come for lunch at least…”

“I see… I do hope that he is well…” Souma said.

With a nod, Kazuaki took Souma’s hand softly and asked “You're really going to confront your parents tonight… right?”

“Yes… I do know that there's a huge chance that it would end in failure again but I will be more firm about it this time…” Souma replied with a nod.

“B-Be careful okay?”

“I will…”

* * *

“M-Make yourself comfortable or something first then, Hitori-kun…” Kazuaki stammered as he headed into his room with Hitori, closing the door behind him. It has only been a week since they've last met but Hitori definitely didn't look well at all. That kind hearted, always smiling Hitori that he knew was barely smiling now. He looked worn out, as if his soul has been sucked out of his body and is merely an empty shell of what he used to be. Watching as Hitori walked over to sit on one of the cushions around the table, Kazuaki followed suit.

“How have you been?” Hitori asked.

“I've been okay… In fact, I'm more worried about you, Hitori-kun!” Kazuaki said.

“I see… I'm alright, it's just that I've been thinking over things for a bit…” Hitori mumbled, eyes downcast 

“What happened?” Kazuaki asked, concerned.

Turning up to face Kazuaki, Hitori said “Before that, I would first and foremost like to know what you were doing in Isa-san’s house in the weekends…”

“E-Ehh????” Kazuaki’s face flushed red immediately “S-Sou-kun and I uhhhh…”

“Sou-kun??”

“I-I confessed to Sou-kun and… he accepted it…” Kazuaki explained, twiddling his fingers nervously.

“I see… so he too, liked you as well…” Hitori mumbled.

“You are not mad at him right? Sou-kun was worried about that…” 

“No, of course...I would never… be mad at him…” Hitori affirmed before sighing and continuing “he told you about his parents, didn't he…?”

“Yes! Apparently they were really mean to him and wouldn't let him study what he wants to and he was punished a lot if he ever defied them… he showed me his scars, they were… horrifying”

“Indeed they were…” Hitori agreed, starting to shift his attention towards a family photo of Kazuaki smiling with his parents in a small frame on the desk. “I've met him once… a long long time ago…”

Kazuaki blinked, surprised “Y-You did?”

“I didn't think it was him when you introduced him to me because the name was different and he has changed a little from before… But once I found out that his real name is ‘Ichijou Utsuro’, everything came together at once…” Hitori explained. “For all these years… I assumed that he was dead and I had blamed myself since” 

“I-I don't think I quite get what you mean, Hitori-kun…” Kazuaki looked over at Hitori nervously. A part of him really wanted to know what has been going on but another part of him told him to stop, telling him that some things are better left untold. However, Kazuaki decided that he needed to know, for his own sake. “Please tell me, Hitori-kun.”

Seeing how earnest Kazuaki looked at that moment, Hitori nodded as he began to tell a story from years ago.

 

It all began when Hitori was still living in Heartful House, he was about 10 years old at that time. A visitor had arrived, he was a small boy with brown hair and dull lavender eyes. He was quiet, didn't speak much, only introducing himself as ‘Ichijou Utsuro’ and had asked to take shelter in the rain. Once the rain had cleared up, Utsuro had asked for directions to the nearest bus stop with a bus that could take him out of town so that he could get home. Hitori decided to walk him there instead. However, they never managed to reach there in the end as two figures took notice of them. The couple, wearing a smile on their faces, had introduced themselves as Utsuro’s parents and that they had came to bring him home. Everything seemed to be going well except that Utsuro was clinging tightly onto Hitori for some reason, his eyes filled with pure terror.

“What's the matter? Your parents are here for you, wouldn't this be better for you?” Hitori had asked.

With that, Utsuro started to cry and hold onto Hitori tighter than before, screaming loudly

“No!! Uzune-san!! Please don't let them take me back, I'D RATHER DIE THAN THIS!! PLEASE LET ME STAY...PLEASE!!”

 

“So… what happened after that?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“I let him go…” Hitori replied simply, looking down.

“W-Why would you do that…?”

“It was a mistake that I regret to this day… he was screaming and crying as he was dragged away… he removed his coat and that was where I saw them… huge scars and bruises, some of which are still fresh… but it was much too late to do anything to stop them…” Hitori explained, clenching his fist tightly. “I wonder if he ever realised who I was… I should apologise to him one of these days…”

“I-I’m sure that Sou-kun would forgive you for that!” Kazuaki exclaimed.

“Well… I wouldn't know about that…” Hitori sighed. “Have you met his parents when you stayed over?” Hitori asked.

“No… they were overseas when I came…”

“I figured…” Hitori mumbled, staying silent for a while before continuing “Did he talk about what he intends to do after? I'm not sure that his parents would be too thrilled about him dating someone out of the blue”

“H-He’s going to tell them…” Kazuaki stammered, looking down.

“About dating you?”

“No!! About well… switching his major… h-he said that he failed the first time and got beaten up b-but… he's going to try it again, tonight!” Kazuaki explained, his eyes averting away from Hitori.

“Did you stop him?” Hitori asked, his eyes wide in terror.

“I-I tried to!! B-But… he insisted on doing it…so!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, his voice choked with tears.

“You've got to call him now!!! Right now!!”

“Y-Yes!!” Kazuaki rushed over to his bed but fell over just before he reached. Rubbing his head with a sob, he stretched out a hand to reach for his phone and was about to call Souma when his phone started to ring. It was from Doctor Kawara Ryuuji.

“Tell them you'll call back later” Hitori said.

Nodding, Kazuaki hurriedly took the call “Kawara-sensei! I'm sorry but”

“Nanaki-kun!! I saw Isa-kun at the hospital just now, he asked me to inform you of his whereabouts, I'll text you the room number later”

“Why… where…”

“They are operating on him now but I'm sure he'll be fine! you can visit him tomorrow if possible!” Ryuuji’s voice rang from the phone.

“I'll…see…” Kazuaki stammered before ending the call immediately, continuing to stare at the screen for a long time after.

“Kazuaki-kun, what are you waiting for, hurry up and call Isa-san before it’s…”

“It's too late now…” Kazuaki muttered, his voice hollow. 

“What happened…?” Hitori asked in a soft voice, unsure if he would like the answer to that.

In a shaky voice, tears flowing down his cheeks, Kazuaki replied “Sou-kun is… in the hospital now… they are operating on him, which means he's in critical condition, which means he might die and… it would be…”

“N-No! Please calm down, Kazuaki-kun!” Hitori moved towards Kazuaki immediately, wrapping his arms around him.

“I-It’s over now.. I’ve done it… I’ve done it this time… I can’t do it over no I can’t….” Kazuaki cried, shivering.

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault… so please…don’t blame yourself...” Hitori repeated over and over again, stroking Kazuaki’s back softly, trying to calm him down.

“NO!!!” Kazuaki screamed as he pushed Hitori away, looking back up in fear as he realised what he’d just did.

“Kazu please, listen to me!” Hitori was about to take a step towards Kazuaki once again but stopped upon seeing that Kazuaki was taking a step back, trembling.

“It’s my fault… please don’t try to tell me otherwise…” Kazuaki started, his voice shaky.

“No Kazu, it’s not your fault… you tried to stop him, you did…”

“NO!!!” Kazuaki exclaimed before putting his hands over his mouth immediately, shivering “Oh no oh no… I’m sorry Hitori-kun.. I’m so sorry… please… please leave me be for now…”

“No, I can’t leave you like this, Kazuaki-kun…” Hitori started.

“LEAVE!!!!!!” Kazuaki screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Kazu…”

“I want to be alone… please… please leave…” Kazuaki sobbed.

With a defeated sigh, Hitori nodded “I understand… I’ll come over again tomorrow, Kazuaki-kun...” He opened the door and headed outside, closing the door behind him.

_ What was I doing… Hitori-kun only wanted to help… why did I do that… _

Kazuaki sniffed, grabbing a bunch of tissues and blew his nose, plonking himself onto his bed to cry even more. He heard his message ringtone from the distance but he decided to ignore it as he sank his face into his pillow.

 

_ That must be Kawara-sensei… he means well but… I can’t see Sou-kun anymore… I can’t face him anymore, I can’t face anyone anymore… _

 

_...someone such as me… should be better off dead... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still searching for the secret chapter 6.5 *sHOT*  
> But okay, I know this chapter and the previous have been a contrast from the usual light-hearted tone in this fic but this will have a happy ending despite everything, so don't worry owo  
> I'll also be taking a short break after this chapter to work on my other WIPs but I'll be back soon, don't worry owo/  
> Again, thank you to everyone who's still reading this!! I'm not sure how many of you are there but all of you have my gratitude all the same TVT/


	8. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back from my hiatus I guess?? Also, I've edited chapter 4 a bit since I went to Komeda's café in Japan and is familiar with how that café works now www  
> I find that 'Failure Girl' describes Kazu so well in this chapter so I'm linking it here ww  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9Gsh5QvSk4  
> So now, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter www

“Kazu is such a good boy, he can do anything!!”

 

_ I can't…. _

_ I can't I can't I can't… _

_ I can't do anything… at all… _

 

Kazuaki’s eyes shot open, it was morning, he had to will himself to get up and go to school somehow. He had to, he'd be late, but he can't. Wrapping himself up in his blanket, he fell asleep once again.

* * *

“Isa-san.” 

Hitori stood before the hospital bed, facing the brown haired boy covered with bandages in front of him.

“How are you doing so far?” Hitori asked.

Souma stared at Hitori silently for a moment before finally speaking “I'm dropping out of school. I'm going to die, probably, I think.”

“Why would you…”

“There is just no use for me anymore. It will be soon.” Souma muttered.

“No don't say that! I'm getting you out of here!” Hitori said, looking around the room for any clues he could get.

“I can't walk for now, my right arm is still in the process of healing, It’s just impossible.” Souma sighed before asking “Where's Kazuaki?”

 

_ “Kazu, please… it has been a week… Isa-san is mostly okay, he wants to see you… come with me, okay?” Hitori pleaded as he knocked on the door. _

_ “No… I can't face him anymore… it's all my fault… he probably hates me now… I should die… I really should...” Kazuaki’s muffled sobs come from beyond the door. _

_ “He doesn't hate you… he needs you the most right now in fact…” _

_ “You're lying!!” Kazuaki screamed. _

_ “No Kazu! Please… just come with me, okay? We can pay Doctor Kawara a visit later too after the visit…” Hitori pleaded. _

_ “You think I'm crazy, don't you?” _

_ Hitori’s eyes widened “No… Kazu, it's not that…”  _

_ “It’s not like you are wrong though.” Kazuaki’s voice was hollow, unlike the usual tone that Hitori is used to. With a pained laugh, a sniff was heard as he continued “Please leave, Hitori-kun…” _

_ “I will come back again!” _

 

“Kazuaki-kun is still blaming himself for everything…” Hitori explained, looking down to the floor.

“I see. He shouldn't have, it's my choice after all…” Souma muttered “I just wish to see him for one last time at least.”

“Isa-san… I'll get you out of here, I'll find a way…” Hitori said, staring straight into Souma’s eyes.

Chuckling lightly, Souma said “Easier said than done I guess? Well, it's not like I can stop you from trying anyway.”

“You may not remember but, I remember everything and I will never abandon you again… you can trust me on this.” Hitori said seriously, placing his hand over Souma’s hand lightly.

“I do not have the slightest clue what you're talking about.” Souma sighed.

“Do you remember anything about Heartful House?” Hitori asked.

“In fact, I do… What happened this time round brought forth a lot of memories… even ones which I'd rather not… remember.” Souma muttered “Would you rather if I had forgotten, Uzune-san?” Souma asked, a smirk ran across his face.

“I'm sorry, Isa-san…”

“Oh no, you do not have to apologise. I lied after all.” Souma muttered “Because that's all I do, apparently.”

“You didn't have a choice so…” Hitori started.

“Well, I still lied. It gets me nowhere, I should have died on that day. But here I am, somehow alive. Not for long, however.” Souma remarked with a smirk.

“You actually do want to get out of there, right?” Hitori asked.

Staring at Hitori for a moment, Souma sighed and said “Well, the last time I did that, I fell down two entire flights of stairs and ended up well… you see how that ended up for me.”

“Isa-san…”

“I just want to see Kazuaki again…” Souma sighed. “He said that he would be by my side but I guess…”

“Please don't blame Kazuaki-kun… he's not in the best state of mind currently either…” Hitori said.

“I know…”

* * *

As Hitori is making his way out of the hospital, he heard someone call his name from behind and turned around just to see Ryuuji smiling sheepishly, waving at him.

“Is Nanaki-kun doing okay?” Ryuuji asked, worried.

“He's not coming out of his room…”

“Perhaps I should pay him a visit then?” Ryuuji suggested thoughtfully.

“No, I don't think it's the right time yet…” Hitori sighed as he remembered Kazuaki’s accusations before. “However, I would suggest paying Isa-san a visit? He might be safer this way too…” He continued.

“Safer?”

“His parents might be sending someone in to kill him, I think? I'm not sure how true that is but he is definitely not safe alone.” Hitori explained.

“What? But that's impossible, I've met his parents and they're…”

“Decent? Well… I'm here telling you that they're not what they seem to be. It's your choice on who you decide to believe” Hitori muttered before making his way through the automatic doors, exiting the hospital.

 

Watching as Hitori walks out of sight, Ryuuji turned and began walking towards the ward section, dialing a number on his phone as he did so.

“Hey Sakazaki-kun, it's me, Kawara. It has been a while hasn't it? Are you busy lately?

Ah no it's nothing really, I'm just a little curious about something…”

* * *

“Kazuaki-kun…”

Kazuaki’s eyes shot open just to see Hitori staring straight at him. Horrified, Kazuaki screeched and shoved him away, causing Hitori to land onto the ground with a thud. Upon realising what he had done, he started sobbing and apologising, all while distancing himself further from Hitori and sinking deeper into his bed.

“Kazu please… it's okay… please calm down…” Hitori said, getting up and walking towards Kazuaki.

“No!! Stay away!! Leave me alone!!!!” Kazuaki screamed before gasping and covering his mouth, horrified at what he had done.

“Kazu… I know you are still blaming yourself for this but Isa-san really wants to see you…” Hitori started.

“No he doesn't! He definitely blames me for this too… why can't I do anything right…” Kazuaki cried.

“He said that you promised to be by his side no matter what happened.” Hitori muttered.

Kazuaki’s eyes widened, emitting an ear piercing shriek across the room. Covering his mouth after and shivering, he kept repeating “See...look...it's all my fault again… I can't do anything right??”

“You can still fix this Kazu, it's not too late yet…”

“No, look! I failed yet again, I can't do anything right… just let me rot…” Kazuaki sobbed, wrapping himself up in his blanket.

“Just how long are you going to stay in here? Until the news announcing that ‘Ichijou Utsuro’ has passed away in hospital due to ‘unfortunate circumstances’??? Do you really want that to happen!!??” Hitori exclaimed.

“Noooo....” Kazuaki sobbed “If anything… it may be better for me to not be there…”

“Better for YOU probably, but not any better for him!!! Admit it, you are just running away from everything and hope it would get better by itself. But you know, the world doesn't work like that, especially not in the current situation we're facing now!” Hitori reprimanded, tugging onto the blanket Kazuaki had wrapped around himself.

“I KNOW!!! But can I do!!???” Kazuaki cried.

“STOP RUNNING AWAY!!!” Hitori exclaimed, trying to pull the blanket off Kazuaki.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Kazuaki screamed, pulling the blanket around himself tightly.

Hitori stopped and let go of the blanket, muttering “Fine… if that's what you really want then I can't stop you anyway. Run away all you want and be prepared to face whatever consequences that may came out of it.” He left the room after, closing the door behind him.

 

“That's right… I'm just running away… I can't face my mistakes, I'm useless…” Kazuaki muttered quietly in between sobs.

Slowly crawling out of his bed after a while, Kazuaki trudged over towards his desk to grab his phone that had been plugged in and fully charged. Turning on his phone, he waited for it to start up before finding himself receiving 10 messages from Isa on Line. Scrolling through them, they mostly read “Kazuaki”, as if hoping for a reply. The last one just read “I want to see you.”. 

_ I'm honestly such a selfish person… _

Tears dripped onto the screen as Kazuaki sniffled, rubbing his eyes and wiping the screen with his shirt. Keeping his phone back into his pocket, Kazuaki headed out of his room.

Walking out of his unit and locking the door behind him, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell at Hitori’s unit. The door opened after a while, Nageki was at the door.

“I-Is Hitori-kun in?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“He's in the shower at the moment but you can come in at the meantime…” Nageki replied, opening the gate.

“Thank you, Nageki-kun…” Kazuaki said before heading in, removing his shoes before making his way to sit on the couch.

“Did you have a fight with Hitori?” Nageki asked, concerned.

“I-I guess you could say that…” Kazuaki stammered nervously, looking down at the floor.

“I see… Well… Hitori doesn't get mad for a long time so I'm sure he'd forgive you soon enough.” Nageki reassured Kazuaki.

“I do hope so…” Kazuaki mumbled with a nod as he rubs his palms together nervously.

“I'm sure it'll be fine.” Nageki said before turning his head towards the clock and continued “Ah, I have a meeting for a group project at 9pm on Skype so, I need to get preparing… Good luck, Nanaki-san”

“Thank you… I'll do my best…” Kazuaki nodded.

Nageki smiled before heading into his room, closing the door behind him quietly.

Alone now, Kazuaki scanned the living room nervously as he waited for Hitori to emerge from the shower. Bitting on his nails nervously as he waited, he hoped that Hitori won't be too mad at him. Just then, he heard the sound of a door opening and bit down on his fingers out of reflex, only to yelp out in pain after, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Kazuaki-kun?” Hitori asked, walking towards the couch, surprised.

“H-Hi…” Kazuaki waved, an awkward smile on his face.

“Have you finally thought it through?” Hitori asked, a smile on his face.

“I-I guess? I should… go see him soon…” Kazuaki mumbled softly.

“That's good” Hitori nodded with a smile.

Nodding, Kazuaki continued, asking softly “C-Can I… stay over tonight?”

“Ah yes, of course you can” Hitori said with  smile before continuing “However, you'll have to inform your parents…”

“Y-Yes! I'll have dinner, take a bath, and head over here again after!” Kazuaki agreed with a nod before getting up to head for home.

* * *

The next morning, Kazuaki made his way sleepily into the kitchen just to see Hitori in an apron flipping pancakes with a smile. Deciding that it was a job beyond him, Kazuaki headed back to sit by the table where Nageki is sitting at.

“So I see that you've made up with Hitori” Nageki said.

“Yes…” Kazuaki nodded, zoning out a little before continuing “I-I’m going to visit Sou-kun later!”

“I see… Are you nervous?” Nageki asked.

“Y-Yes but… I'll do my best…!” Kazuaki replied.

“That's good to hear.” Nageki nodded before getting up and saying “I should help Hitori to bring out the plates...” He headed towards the kitchen after.

The both of them soon emerged with plates of pancakes and set them on the table. Breakfast began shortly after.

* * *

“S-Sou-kun…” Kazuaki started nervously as he walked towards Souma’s bed in the hospital.

“Kazuaki…” Souma mumbled “I thought that I would never see you again…”

“I'm sorry…” Kazuaki apologised, hanging his head in shame.

“I would kiss you right now but… I’m kind of unable to move right now… What a pity.” Souma sighed, leaning back on the hospital bed.

“E-Ehhh????” Kazuaki gasped, his face suddenly flushing a deep shade of red.

“Thank you for coming…” Souma continued with a smile.

“S-Sou-kun…” Kazuaki stammered before putting a hand over Souma”s hand lightly, moving in and pressing his lips lightly against Souma’s forehead, retracting back once done.

“At this rate, I would have to accept the help of Kawara-sensei if I want to go any further with you in future…” Souma sighed, his face a deep shade of red.

“E-Eh?? Kawara-sensei???” Kazuaki questioned, surprised.

“Well… you should know the reason why I'm here by now…” Souma said.

“I-I know but… what does Kawara-sensei has to do with this?” Kazuaki asked, confused.

“Uzune-san talked to him apparently… asked him to pay me a visit...” Souma explained with a sigh. “After a long talk with him, he told me that he apparently had some connections and if I agree, he would gather evidence for me to file a restraining order against my parents so they won't be able to lay their hands on me. Of course, I won't be going back home after I'm discharged either…”

“Woahh… that's great, Sou-kun!! You should really ask for his help!” Kazuaki exclaimed excitedly.

“It all sounds great but… why is he so willing to help me? It's not easy to find dirt on my parents, it's how they've stayed in power for so long… No one would believe me either...” Souma said with a sigh before continuing “Besides, I barely know Kawara-sensei… I don't understand why he's suggesting this so readily…”

“Kawara-sensei is not a bad person!” Kazuaki proclaimed.

“I believe this but… it's my parents we're going against here… it's not easy…” Souma muttered.

“You have a point but still… Kawara-sensei probably did think this through too before suggesting this…”

“I guess so…” Souma sighed.

“Please consider his help, Sou-kun…” Kazuaki pleaded, gripping onto Souma’s hand lightly.

“I need a bit more time to think this through…” Souma said, entwining his fingers with Kazuaki, causing the other to go red immediately.

“Y-Yes… I understand…” Kazuaki nodded, slowly leaning closer towards Souma.

Just then, the door opened and Kazuaki pulled back immediately and turned around, all red. It was Hitori.

“O-Oh… am I interrupting something?” Hitori asked.

“N-Not really… Kazuaki replied, blushing.

“Hm? Is that so? Well, I'll wait outside and let the both of you have some privacy then~” Hitori teased before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Turning back towards Souma, Kazuaki stammered, embarrassed “S-So…”

“Go on?”

Nodding slowly, Kazuaki leaned in towards Souma, finally closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

“So… I see that it went well?” Hitori asked after Kazuaki emerged from the door.

“Y-Yes! I'm so glad…” Kazuaki replied, pondering for a moment before continuing “I should probably pay a visit to Kawara-sensei too, since I'm here…”

“You probably should” Hitori nodded.

“You can head back first if you need to, Hitori-kun… I feel bad making you wait for me all the time while I'm here…” Kazuaki suggested.

“It's alright, I'm fine with waiting for you” Hitori reassured Kazuaki with a smile.

“If you say so then…” Kazuaki nodded as he made his way towards the appointment section, Hitori following behind.

* * *

“Hey, it's Kawara~

Ahh Sakazaki-kun, that was fast…

Hm? Not yet?

Well, I guess it's understandable, given how tightly guarded the…

Yes yes, Thank you for your help again!”

Ryuuji ended the call after.

 

A knock was heard.

 

“Yes, you may come in now, Nanaki-kun~” Ryuuji chimed with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this chapter, I realised that I have quite a bit of worldbuilding in this fic that I might be unable to write down fully. But I will try my best to bring up a few points whenever I can www  
> Also yes, there's so many Yuuya cameos but yet he never introduces himself fully... I'm not even sure if I should let him introduce himself but it's something to decide later I guess...  
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, see you next chapter!


End file.
